My Izuku's Keeper
by Big Diesel
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Join the circle of discord as the girls of Beacon makes their way to UA High for one thing: Izuku Midoriya. Rather by force, love letters, kidnapping, or whatever their yandere hearts desire. Enter the dark comedy of mishaps and misadventures as Izuku is subjected to whatever thing a woman wants to do to him. {AU} {Harem!} {Izuku x RWBY}
1. Case 1-A: Greenshade (Blake)

Izuku's heart wanted to leap from the nervousness pertaining him in this particular juncture. As much he wanted to call someone about this nervousness, there was nothing he could do.

"What's the matter, Izuku? Are you nervous?" The soft sensation of a woman's touch caressed his stomach as she reached further onto his chest. Each groove, each tenderizing pleasure created such a shock as if the synapses were only wanting to focus on the matter at hand. "It's okay. You don't have to try so hard with me. It's only natural when you _**love **_someone."

_It's natural when loving someone that one has met on the first day?_ He shivered as he felt the waves of nervousness swelling onto his stomach. The teenager fixated her lips as she pulled his shirt onto his neck. It didn't help that the window was open, allowing the cool air to land onto his sweaty stomach. She blew her plush, soft-to-the-skin lips onto his chest. To be a so-called bookworm, this teen has been studious in the lessons of pleasuring men.

She made soft peck. "Does this feel good here?" Izuku didn't answer. Not until an hour ago, he didn't know her name. What he had only known about her was through the intel that his classmate Yuga Aoyama informed him at the assembly earlier. She was the atypically quiet collective member of a group of girls that strived to become huntswomen. The shy, frustrative, aggressive type doesn't compare to this moment in time as she made another peck at his nipple. "Does this feel good here." She clicked her tongue. "Don't be so modest. I saw how your eyes were upon me on stage. You may not have spoken, but your scent told a different tale." She giggled as she swiveled her tongue around his sensitive nipples.

"Blake!" He hissed. She was quite pleasurable in pleasing him. However, this wasn't how he wanted to meet her. He had only invited Blake Belladonna to visit his residence in order to break the ice with the other team members. He heard the stories of the gentle one, the adventurous one, and the cold, yet whimsical type. Wanting certainty, he asked Yuga to outreach Blake. Not even an hour into their first meeting, she pushed him down to the bed.

"A Faunus smells and senses the scent you give," she inhaled. Izuku's eyes shifted to the twitching of her ear. Her eyes were becoming catlike. As if something in here awoken her inner beast. She gripped her hands tightly around his wrist. Her legs spread his legs apart, inhibiting him from any possible way of moving. "When I first saw your gentle face in the crowd, I sense such a strong aura upon you, Izuku."

"Blake, this is outrageous! Granted I should be excited for I am getting affection, but this isn't the way." Izuku felt her stomach growling, her purring was roaring silently. She pressed her head next to his neck, feeling her hot breath. It created a trail as she came next to his ear. "Father once told me when a Faunus wants a man, she must make the mark upon his neck. We must taste your blood in order to fuse it with our body. If I am to do that, then it means that you are to become my _**husband**_."

"Husband?!" Izuku felt like a skipped record disc. Izuku wasn't old enough to drink, let alone wanting to sign a marriage certificate. "Blake, you can't be serious!?"

"Sweetness," she pressed her lips to his neck. She embedded it to the point that if he could feel her skin cells. "Blake Belladonna doesn't like to play fiction." He felt her teeth. "When I say, you are going to be my husband, then you are going to be my husband one way or another." She gave him one more peck. "And there is nothing you can do to stop it. Now, please clench your teeth." Izuku hissed loudly as her teeth impacted his neck. He tried grabbing her, but she was too strong.

"Don't struggle! Don't struggle! It will make the pain worst," she informed him as the pain stemmed throughout his body. "Allow my secretion to numb some of the pain." As soon as she mentioned that, the pain immediately went away. The secretion onto his puncture skin felt pleasurable. A sensation that can be easily compared to some kind of euphoria. She released herself from his neck, licking the remainder of the wounds. "Don't worry, Izuku. It isn't like I am some kind of vampire. You won't turn into a Faunus." She released a smile. "You can say that I am just a Faunus in heat." She used her nail to split open his jeans. "And you can say that I am looking for a mate to call my own."

Her pleasant smile turned lecherous, giving such a burst of alluring laughter as she trailed her hands down to his shaft. She pulled down his boxers, exposing his throbbing cock. "An old Faunus' wives tale will say that your horniness is because my juices contain molecules of aphrodisiac." She clicked her tongue, graciously flicking the emerald teen's nose. "Or Pinocchio could be telling a better tale with the magnificent tail you were trying to hide from me." She giggled alluringly.

Izuku was embarrassed about the size of his girth. It has been often compared to the size of a PVC pipe or a tennis ball container. Childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo used to tease him on the size of his girth, telling him that he was incapable of pleasing women. What could Katsuki say about women from other universes?

"Intel was correct about you, Izuku." She informed him as she gripped onto his spasming cock. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetie. You didn't think that we weren't coming to UA High naively, did you?" She slid his dick in between her fingers. She spat on her hand, allowing warm lubrication onto his swollen phallus. "Ozpin never like heading into uncharted territory without exploring the region and its people." The schlicking sounds were produced as she slid up and down his virgin shaft. "Which means we...have...studied...you!"

Izuku wanted to speak but was unable to. If it was the so-called aphrodisiac or it wasn't often that he had encounter women. Honestly, his tenacity with women was quite bare. He and Ochako Uraraki kissed a few times but nothing went further. Fear and apprehension was the motive. Or more as Izuku played a contributing factor as whenever a woman touched him, he shook like a leaf. Ochako was gentle, permissible to touch and to kiss her. However, Blake was different. Blake was dominant with Izuku. He couldn't question her circumstances and the reason he was chosen. Yet again, nothing was making sense for the time being.

"I think we would explore that later, Izuku. Don't need a long boring story to kill the mood." Izuku watched as Blake drifted her head over to his shaft. Her hair covered it, tickling it in the process. "You wouldn't mind if I were to taste the grandiose you call a blessing, would you?" She clicked her tongue. "Of course, you would. My aura tells me that anyone that has a stronger backbone, you would listen to."

She lightly played with his phallus. She wanted him to feel the overwhelming sensation of being paralyzed. Throughout their research of the UA High students and faculty, Blake did an extensive study on the cinnamon roll (or what the others would call him - Deku). She dived deep into the emerald-haired teen's life. Stemming from the days when he strived to be a Pro Hero and was relentlessly turned down by his friend, Katsuki Bakugo. His being quirkless prior to attending UA High. Even when he was turned down by All Might in order to obtain power. Blake felt sorry for him. She didn't think she had emotions of forgiveness, especially through the pain and suffering she faced during her former days with Adam Taurus. It mattered not, the more she studied Izuku, the more she realized a new feeling was seeping into the coldness of her heart. It was swelling with compassion, wanting to nuzzle this Izuku and to make her his.

Upon their eyes meeting at the assembly, she felt that it was nothing more than fate itself.

"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she popped her lips from his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

Although her words were demanding, at the same time entrancing, he felt his dick twitching. He felt the swelling come from his testicles.

"Come for your wife, my dear husband of mine. Let me hear your cries."

Before he could produce the vowel, his dick did the talking as he spurted out from his dick.

"Sing me a rainbow," she told Izuku playfully as she aided him in his ejaculation. She continued rubbing his tingling shaft, hoping that he would release more thick semen as she hoped he did. The thicker the semen, the richer the seed.

"Goodness, Izuku. You were quite backed up." She dangled his semen as if it were cobwebs. She inserted her fingers into her mouth, hoping to ingest much of the semen into her stomach. It wasn't where it needed to be properly, but it would have to do for now.

Especially when she senses a visitor.

She whispered gently as she rubbed the head of his cock. "Don't forget about me, Izuku. If you need me, just whistle!" She blew onto his dick. "You do know how to whistle, don't you?"

He nodded silently, still feeling the shock unraveling as he received his first blowjob.

"Just put your lips together and _blow_. Until we meet again, my sweet."

She offered him a peace sign as she stepped out of the window.

"Oh, by the way, my dear Izuku. If you were to cheat on me or allow another girl to touch you, there will be hell to pay. Love you to the _end of days_!"

While watching the Faunus exiting his window, he didn't pay attention to the unlocking of the doors.

"So, I've told Katsuki about…." His roommate Shouto's voice went abruptly silent when seeing the scene in front of him. Izuku turned to see as Shouto Todoroki looked puzzled and confused about why was Izuku's dick was hanging out. And why was he on his bed? Also, Shouto wasn't alone. He had a guest.

"If you wanted some alone time, Izuku, leave a sock on the door." The black-haired vice president ad classmate, Momo Yaoyorozu tried to contain her laughter. Granted, she was familiar with her boyfriend's antics of wanting solo time. However, she wasn't aware of Izuku's schedule.

Izuku quickly grabbed his pants. He tried to think of formidable options without facing Shouto's wrath. "Shouto, Momo! It isn't what you think."

"Really?" Shouto whispered to Momo to step outside. She closed the door as white-haired teen removed the promise ring from his finger. He began to crack his knuckles. "Then tell me something Izuku on why you decided to jizz on my bed."

"..."

The white red-haired teen crossed his arms. "Pleading silence, eh? Any last words before you see Holy Christ!?"

"Can a few dollars, some comic books, and movie tickets can spare my suffering and bring forgiveness?" Izuku asked pleadingly in a smiling nervous manner.

Shouto's face softened. He relaxed as he retrieved his hands to his pocket. He crossed his arms. "I'm listening. Does that forgiveness come with dinner for Momo and me?"

"Any Anna Miller's, Jonathan's, or Don Quixote's my money can buy."

"Sweet!" Shouto reached over to Izuku and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Just desserts for smearing _my _bed with your glue." Shouto went to his drawer. It looked as though he came to get something. "Thank God this weekend is laundry day and guess who's in charge of cleaning?"

"Understood!"

"It seems I will take your bed for the time being or unless that has your naturally made paste?"

"The quips, Shouto. I've said I am sorry!"

There was a knock on the door. It was Momo as she opened.

"Shouto, we are going to be late," she informed him with her pleading eyes.

"Here I come, sweetness," replied Shouto as he blew a kiss. He turned back to Izuku. "So, be sure to straighten things out by tomorrow. I've got to run!"

Shouto gave his friend the peace sign before shutting the door, leaving Izuku in the confusion of his current juncture.

Seeing his what Shouto called it, his naturally made paste, on his pants and on his shirt, he slowly got out of bed, trying his best not to spread any sticky remnants onto other areas. In desperate need of a shower, he reached into the closet to retrieve his toiletry kit.

_~I still see your shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you~_

His phone was ringing. He assumed that it was Shouto who probably wanted his tickets and money for his night out with Momo. Izuku may not have been the smartest of UA High but it didn't take a genius to know that Shouto was reaching for condoms as he and Momo were looking for a love motel. At this time of day, security was lax and wouldn't think unsuspecting teenagers who peruse such a place.

He picked up the phone in the fifth ring.

"Listen, I need to go to the bank before I can give you the money for you and Momo," said Izuku.

"Money for what, sweetie?"

Izuku's eyes were wide as saucers. His breath began laboring when registering the voice behind the receiver.

"Hmm...who is this?"

"Don't play adorkably dumb, sweetness! It is your wife, sweetie."

"H-h-how did you g-g-get my number?"

"We're lovers, Izuku. There are no walls between us."

"..."

"By the way, who in the hell is Momo?"

Izuku hung up on her.

_**Meanwhile….**_

A few blocks away from UA High School stood an apartment complex. The former hotel was sold and refurbished by an apartment developer who has decided to turn them to residencies for students who attended university, of the elite, and foreign exchange students.

In the bathroom of the newly developed apartment, sitting on the toilet was Blake Belladonna who was breathing rapidly as she clung to every word, every syllable, the sound of the cinnamon roll who she claimed to be part of her own.

She inhaled vigorously to the scent of the stolen boxers she retrieved from his laundry hamper. The smell of chestnuts and raw fish determined that her beloved takes time on pleasuring himself. She sucked on the dry, dead seeds that should have been planted inside of her while pleasuring herself.

"Izuku! Izuku, I love you," she whispered in a ragged voice. The schlicking noise of her pussy juice as she needed both hands to develop an orgasm. She dug as deep as she can, imagining her hands to be Izuku's dick, wanting to be filled with his spunk. Her eyes were turning a bright yellow as she purred and her feline urges ensued.

"You're mine, Izuku! So mine," she screamed before climaxing in the toilet. She laughed in ecstasy as her juices splattered into the toilet, wishing it would have landed on Izuku's cute, freckled face. She withdrew her hands from her pussy. She wiped them with his boxer shorts, hoping to fuse his dry seed to moisten for her to taste.

"Your spunk is so delicious. It is like I am bathing in milk," she told herself as she needed to hurry up. At any moment, the remaining members of Team RWBY would be looking for their B. Earlier during their orientation, she had told the girls that she had a bad stomachache.

A non-curing pain unless it can be healed by her unquenchable thirst for the cinnamon roll.

Sucking on the remnants of her juices, she retrieved her panties, placing them on and flushing the toilet. She went to the mirror to get herself together. She was a Belladonna and she must present herself with pride, beauty, and valor in the public eye.

Her sensual side was only reserved for Izuku.

She opened the door. "Now I am refreshed, for the time being, let's see if I am able to find a way to hack into Izuku's social media." The Faunus was humming "Here Comes The Bride" before heading back to her room. She was too focused on making plans for their future that she didn't notice that her blonde teammate was standing in the hallway.

If one were to look, tiny, minuscule cracks were forming on the wall. Her eyes were a fiery red, becoming incandescent with rage when she easily figured out the conniving Faunus' whereabouts.

"That _thieving little _BITCH," barked Yang silently. Her weapon was calling her name to destroy that traitorous, worthless wretch. However, in accordance with Ozpin and UA High's Principal Nezu, no weaponry of any kind was to be used on campus during their study aboard. Any offenses, especially in a violent nature, would result in expulsion from the Academy.

"You are a cute and lucky bitch. So you are spared, sweetness. For now," she said quietly as she turned to the living room. She had to save face as Ruby and Weiss were coming back with dinner. "So, Blake wants to play these games, then I am game." She snapped her fingers, displaying her bedeviling smile. "Yang Xiao Long is known to bring every boy _and _girl to their feeble knees." She tightened her knuckles.

_**Sometime back before Team RWBY's arrival to UA High School….**_

"_Girls, let's make a pact right here and right now."_

It was Ruby that spoke first. The girls were on a plane on their way to Japan. Yang was sitting across from her sister beside Weiss. Blake was sitting beside her sister. The four were chosen as part of the pilot program between UA High School and Beacon Academy for the inaugural cultural exchange program. It gave the fellow huntresses the opportunity to explore and to interact with prospective Pro Heroes.

Yang moved aside the bagged peanuts to give Ruby her undivided attention.

"I know we have tried our hardest to combat our similar _proclivities_," said Ruby calmly. "These few months will give us an opportunity to try our hardest to get along with camaraderie and respect."

Weiss looked puzzled as she put down _Harper's Baazar _magazine. It didn't matter as she couldn't read Japanese. Judging by Ruby's smile and facial expressions, she figured that she was only releasing subtle hints. "What are you saying, Rubes?"

Blake interjected as she raised her hand to speak. "She means that when we go to this school, we won't pursue a certain boy we all share personal interests without consulting one another first."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Oh, yeah! I couldn't agree more." She crossed her arms as she was nodding in agreement with Ruby. "I must admit, Ruby Rose, that you are quite wise." She coughed as she straightened her clothing. "Us girls are quite _possessive _and _volatile _when it comes to our men."

"Agreed," said Yang.

"Affirmative," confirmed Blake.

"Right," said Ruby.

"So," said Weiss while staring at the stewardess serving another round of drinks. "That intel we have collected was _only _Intel, correct?"

The girls had a pregnant silence. Each stared at one another before nodding simultaneously.

"It is wise and very important to inspect anything before coming across the foreign territory," said Yang. "If we didn't collect any intel, then how would we know to expect?"

"Factual you are, Yang," concurred Ruby. "Our purpose of going to this school is to study under the laws and policies of UA High School. We will learn, study, and live together with their UA High counterparts. We are expected to follow and to represent Beacon Academy with pride, integrity, and respect."

Yang smirked at her sister. "It is like you read that straight from the catalog."

"My _point _is _Yang_ is that our purpose is to study and _only _study," said Ruby with a bit of a defensive attitude. "We are free to pursue any boy to our liking as long it isn't the same boy."

"Understood," said Blake. She turned her eyes to Yang as she nodded. In return, Weiss and Ruby did the same. "You had mentioned earlier about making a pact."

Ruby smiled when noticing that Blake was listening. "Like yeah," she said happily. "We will make a pact right here and right now." She coughed as she prepared to speak once again. "For the sake and the safety of our closeness in the relationship of this team, we will not and shall not pursue the same guy without informing one another first." Ruby stuck out her hand. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," answered Yang as she stuck out her hand.

"Agreed," said Blake modestly.

"Deal," answered the Snow Queen.

"That is our pact and we are sticking to it," said Ruby. She slapped the window. "This calls for a celebration." She pushed the button to alert the stewardess. "Ma'am, do you have cookies?"

As Weiss returned to her magazine, Blake covering her face mask to return sleeping, and Ruby pressing the button to alert the stewardess, she leaned against the window.

She pulled out her headphones to plug into her cell phone. She knew her scroll was rendered useless and left it back at Beacon. Using the plane's online Wifi to find music from Rage Against the Machine, she scrolled down her Facebook.

The girls were collecting intel about the students of UA High but Yang wholeheartedly had a more sinister purpose.

She pursed her lips as she scrolled on the emerald-haired child that suited her fancy. She used her fingers to draw his features. If the girls weren't there, she would kiss her cell phone.

_Our pact! Yeah, I promise! However, I know we are lying to ourselves. Ruby would have never invested in a cookbook to make a katsudon. Weiss would have never taken up sewing in order to help and to assist those to modify their costumes. And there is Blake, one of my best friends. Around me, Blake is as opened like a book, especially when a boy suits her fancy. I saw her reading a book on horoscopes, trying match if that boy's sign matches her's. Her alone time in the bathroom gets longer. Scrolling on the internet to see about interspecies relationships and ages to legally marry. I am on to you. I am on to all of you. I know we have promised this silly pact but it is thin as the truth. We have done our intel. We have done our homework. And let's face it, we are bedeviling and cautious with our proclivities. At the end of the day…._

"_We want that boy!"_

_**Back to the present….Later that evening….**_

A drink of mineral water was the final thing on his checklist before heading back to the dorms. He was preparing to head home and do homework he will never finish and plan on watching movies.

He decided to let today's incident with the foreign exchange student to be nothing more than hay fever, a teen trying to adjust to the Japanese lifestyle.

Izuku knew within his heart he was lying to himself but who would believe him. As he was walking and making a mental note to head to the laundromat tomorrow to wash Shouto's sheets, he bumped into a fleshy object.

"Jeez! Has anyone ever tell that isn't the way to greet a lady." It was met with a smirk as Izuku suddenly realized that his face was making contact with her fleshy mounds.

"Yeep," cried the cinnamon roll as he stepped back and landed on his butt, dropping his materials.

The blonde giggled. "I am sorry. I was teasing." She made her footsteps to Izuku. Izuku saw as she kneeled and picked up his items, collecting them. "Let me help you up."

He objected. "Don't worry. I can help myself up. Thanks!"

The blonde looked she didn't like his rejection. "So, you have a problem for ladies to assist?"

"No, no. I mean, forgive me. Sure you can help me."

The blonde used her hands to pick up Izuku. Izuku began remembering the girl, especially when she was speaking any Japanese. He was grateful that he can speak English.

She patted and dusted his clothes. "No harm is done. Sorry for scaring you." She extended her hand. "Izuku Midoriya, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Yang Xiao Long! We meet once again."

He returned her handshake. "A pleasure to meet you once again."

She peered down and kissed his hand. "A _pleasure _as well, I-zu-ku!"

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Case 2-A: Golden Emerald (Yang)

Izuku pressed the button for them to cross the street. Yang was holding his items. As much as he protested, the taller blonde wouldn't have it. As she swung her body back and forth at the crosswalk, she was singing an unrecognizable tune. Her humming reminded him of a mother bird calling for her young. It was smooth, elegant, like a hot knife on butter.

"You have a lovely voice," said Izuku.

Her cheeks became a rosy red. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

"You're one of few that compliments it." She gave him the notion that it was time to cross. As the duo walked, she began inhaling the night's air. Cool and pleasant. She released a sigh. At the nearby corner lied a small strip mall. The mom-and-pop stores, local-based diners, fixed-income dentistries and the like. Izuku continued pressing forward, leading them the way back to campus.

Izuku was feeling a chill, wishing that he would have gotten his jacket or a least a scarf before heading out to do his brief errands. However, he had to remain vigilant. His antennas were still on alert for the return of the Faunus.

"Many were to think that my hums are choppy."

He stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

"Many think I butcher notes when I sing."

A brief pause, giving him time to think. He snapped his fingers. "They wouldn't know good music if it sat on their lap. Your voice is lovely." He turned away, realizing how much he was complimenting a beautiful girl. And a foreigner at that. "I don't say that often, especially to a stranger."

She clapped her hands. "Aren't you sweet." She used her free arm to wrap her arms around his. He stammered at the sudden clasp.

"Yang?!"

"I noticed that you were cold," she responded gingerly. She retrieved her scarf from her neck. "Care to share?"

Yang observed the cinnamon roll-in-question. Flushed cheeks, red ears, clammy palms. Tell-tale signs of nervousness. That alone build the inertia within her heart as she was eagerly excited to have Izuku to herself.

"Sure."

It wasn't by accident that she stumbled onto her future lover and the father of her kits. Following hearing Blake's one-woman show with her hand, she made a phone call to Principal Nezu. She had played the part of the naive foreigner in search of guidance. Although she was assigned to a student advisor, some purple-haired skank with keloids in her ears, she wanted another student who had more vital information. The kind of guy who had the intel about UA High School.

Nezu gave Yang the number to contact Tenya Iida, the class intellect of 1-A. Immediately following contacting him, the glasses-wearing geek gave detail about the do's and don't's of UA High as a new student. She listened, ready for the moment to seize the opportunities about creating relationships with certain students. When Tenya produced her future husband's name, she immediately grabbed her rampantly beating heart. Containing herself on the phone and grateful to Oum for wearing a pad, she politely asked for more information about Izuku Midoriya. Tenya initially didn't give anything away, citing that it was against school rules for releasing information about certain students.

Thankfully, her vixen-like, bravado charm even made geeks like Tenya putty in her hand. By the end of the conversation, she was able to get Izuku's class schedule, dorm information, and even the routines that Tenya documented about his classmates. On the condition of releasing this information, she had promised him to go out for coffee.

A coffee date that she will never pursue. She had certain things for Tenya to take his mind from it.

She had to do it later for Operation Cinnamon Roll was being engaged.

Yang felt like a mother she connected her purple and red striped scarf around his neck.

"This shall warm you up!"

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, _I-zu-ku!_"

Connected like lovers, they walked side-by-side on the sidewalk. It was a surprisingly quiet night, thought Izuku as people would normally peruse the area for their miscellaneous tasks. A group of girls wanting to eat at the diner and take pictures of their desserts. A couple heading to the coffeehouse and purchase tea. Or a group of teenagers wanting to hang out or loiter at the arcade at the district. It made Izuku think of having an idea to welcome the newcomers with that idea. However, he still needed to be careful, especially when the black-haired girl was a part of their party.

"Whatcha thinkin' about? You're very quiet, sweetness." There was such a pleasant hum. That sweet, savory voice again. Izuku hid his lips under the scarf. "Are you always like this around people? Hmm?"

He didn't want to be rude. Less than twenty minutes ago, he made his acquaintanceship with the girl from Beacon Academy, and now they are sharing clothes like they were lovers. They were walking home together. This wasn't a date.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain." She bumped shoulders with him. "Shy guys are my favorite."

Izuku didn't answer. He nodded in agreement. A formidable excuse for the time being.

_**Meanwhile….**_

In a certain dorm room resided the mushroom girl by the name of Kinoko Komori. Lying in her bed, listening to Juice Wrld, the evening was going to be spent enjoying her music, watching an anime program, and maybe study some newly discovered mushrooms.

Legs crossed and bobbing her head against her pillow, she saw her roommate and friend, Setsuna Tokage got out of bed.

Removing her headphone, Kinoko said, "who is it?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. Expecting company?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Not to my knowledge. Check who it is."

Setsuna nodded as she put her shorts. Wasn't sure it was a boy or not, she wanted to look decent. As she looked to the door hole, she spotted a stranger. She covered the peephole.

"There is someone at the door I don't recognize," she told Kinoko.

Sitting up, Kinoko raised her eyebrow. "Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl. She looks like that foreigner girl that we've met at Morning Announcements today."

Kinoko placed her cell phone on her lap. She rubbed her finger under her chin, a habit she did when she was thinking. After a brief pregnant silence, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! That's right!" She pointed at Setsuna. "Open the door. Ask her in."

Understanding her roommate's request, Setsuna opened the door to the stranger.

The black-redhead stranger had her arms folded. She didn't appear uncomfortable or angry. However, Kinoko could tell that she wasn't used to being in this kind of position.

"Rose," asked Kinoko.

"Komori," answered Ruby.

Kinoko cracked a smile as she exposed her eyes behind her bangs. "Step into my office."

Ruby entered the dorm, taking off her shoes as she entered. Setsuna closed the door behind her, returning to her post.

"Have a seat at my desk," said Kinoko calmly. She turned to Ruby. "Rose, this is my friend and roommate, Tokage."

Ruby bowed humbly at Setsuna. "Nice to meet you."

Setsuna returned her bow. "Pleasure is all mine."

"All right! Since we have made ourselves known, let's conduct business." Kinoko snapped her fingers. Setsuna immediately reached under her bed and picked out two suitcases with both hands. She placed them on her bed.

"Excellent," said Kinoko.

"How long you want me to be out," asked Setsuna.

Kinoko reached into her shirt, pulling some money from her bra. "Hey Red, be a dear and pass this Setsuna."

Ruby nodded accordingly and handed the sweaty bills to Setsuna. "Go to the Manga Cafe and chill out." She winked. "Plus, I know there is a certain boy you get off to when he gets off."

Setsuna covered her mouth, dropping her head of the truth. She bowed at Kinoko before grabbing her jacket and leaving the dorm. Kinoko waited until she was sure that she and Ruby were alone.

Before Ruby could speak, Kinoko put up her finger, citing silence. She hopped from the bed and went to her stereo. She turned it to the tuneage of Yaeji's "Drink I'm Sippin' On." Turning it loud enough to tune out any prying ears, the mushroom girl returned to her post.

"Alright, let's conduct business," she said matter-of-factly.

Ruby coughed, beginning to speak. "The French Prince with stars in his eyes sent me." She looked around the room, seeing the posters of popular boy bands, girl bands, and the copious amounts of mushrooms. Jars of mushrooms lined her bookshelf. _Moyashimon _manga was centered at Kinoko's treasure trove of mushroom jars. Ruby relaxed, crossing her legs as she felt that she came to the right girl.

"Did the French Prince tell you I'm not cheap," asked Kinoko as she reached into her pocket for rolling papers. "I am not Shaq at the free throw line. More like Steph with the 30."

"I don't understand that logic," admittedly said Ruby. "But, I am not low budget. I am here for a reason and one reason alone." She took a breath. "You have what I need and I would do anything to get it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "I have the cash." She narrowed her eyes, pressing her face closer to the mushroom girl. "As you have the stuff that it is potent enough to get what I want."

Kinoko wavered her hand as she was licking her paper. "Trust me, I am not low budget. Just need to see if we have an understanding." She reached into her other pocket. She watched Ruby's eyes widened. She sighed. "Relax, this isn't marijuana. It is herbal mushrooms I smoke from time to time. It calms my nerves."

Ruby nodded silently.

The mushroom girl used her lighter to smoke her cigarette. She inhaled, if not hissed before blowing it out. She, then, went to Setsuna's bed and grabbed the two suitcases, placing them on the bed.

"Are these it," asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Kinoko before opening up the suitcases.

Ruby stood up from her chair as she approached Kinoko. She was shocked to see the many jars and packets of mushrooms and spirits within the confines of her suitcases. Different grades, different designs, colors, and the like. It was like a drug dispensary (as if Ruby didn't know what drugs were or what they did).

Kinoko pointed to one of the mushrooms. "This is Lion's Heart. From the jungles of Africa." She turned to Ruby. "One snort of this will have you dancing all night." She pointed to another mushroom. "This is Panda Bear from the Andes Mountains. Good on joint pain." She pointed to another mushroom. "This is Mad Max." She snapped her fingers. "Now, this here is a combination of mushrooms from Kobe and rapier jam."

"Rapier jam?" Fathomed as she didn't think the mushroom girl was aware of that type of poison from her region. She maintained her composure as she continued listening to Kinoko.

"The stuff is quite potent around here. I really enjoy this stuff." The mushroom girl. "This is more for personal use. "However, the combination of this stuff causes a high followed by paralysis." She furrowed her eyes towards Ruby. "Something I think you are particularly interested in."

"What gave it away?"

Kinoko shrugged her shoulders. "Body language gives it away. Plus, I know you aren't a user." She took another puff of the cigarette. "And you are certainly not a dealer. And besides, Aoyama doesn't bring me any customers unless it is something serious." She nodded while smoking. "I can tell what you are looking for."

"If you think I will spill any info, I won't."

"Fine! I don't care. Do what you want. I am just the proprietor and occasional user."

"How much you are wanting?"

"Mad Max is powerful. Have to keep vice off my back and keep good with the people from Remnant." She sat on the bed. "$500. However, since you are new on the block and I can tell you a great gal, I will do $250."

"That can work."

She pointed at Ruby to grab a tweezer and a baggie. "Because I am a good friend, this will be coming from my personal stash."

"Thanks, Komori!"

"Call me Kinoko."

"Ruby."

Ruby stood adamant as she watched the mushroom girl aiding her on her plans to have Izuku in her possession. She remembered the days when her mother was alive when she sat in the kitchen making dinner for her husband, Ruby's father. _Dear, a way to get to a man's heart is in his stomach. Be sure to get him nice and full. That way, he will be back and foot for you. _

"Will these many grams work," asked Kinoko.

Ruby observed the baggie. She took it from Kinoko, flicking it a few times.

"Hey, I ain't cheating you," retorted Kinoko.

"Had to make sure," replied Ruby.

_Ruby, remember this. Don't wait for him to make the first move; while you're waiting, some other girl might snatch him up. You need to be proactive about this sort of thing! If another girl starts competing for him, don't back down. Stand your ground and fight with all your might! Don't let anyone steal your man!"_

Kinoko checked the bills to be sure it wasn't fake. Ruby was placing her baggie in her secret compartment, a secret pocket in the linings of her panties. She patted her skirt for assurance before returning her sights on Kinoko.

"Your money is good," confirmed Kinoko as she put it in her wallet. "The number of grams shouldn't take much to do your business. If you enjoy the results, let me know."

Ruby thanked the mushroom girl and decided to let herself out. She left her dorm, heading toward the exit as she was returning to her apartment.

_Oh, my lovely Izuku. My lovely emerald prince. I can't wait to put all of my love in the best dish I have ever made. It will be lovely and I can't wait to watch you eat every single morsel. When you are full and can no longer move, then I will have my control. Can't challenge a woman on a full stomach, my sweet, adorable Izuku. As you are full on your dinner, you will fill me for dessert. You are mine, Izuku. I can't wait!_

_**Back to Izuku and Yang….**_

The sounds of cars passing by were starting to get quieter. No longer were the duo walking through the suburban concrete jungle. Izuku began smelling pine. Honestly, he was bewildered by walking with a beautiful woman that he didn't notice that he wasn't heading at the direction of his dorm.

He kept turning, noticing that Yang's grip around his arm was getting tighter. It didn't go without notice from Yang. "Is something the matter, sweetness?"

"Not a problem," answered Izuku. "But a question. Where are we going?"

She stopped, still keeping the scarf connected by their necks as she faced the puzzled Izuku. "I was only following you. Is this the way back to your apartment?" Yang was playing coy. She loved manipulating the cute ones, making them think that it was his responsibility and not her own.

"Actually, we were a few blocks off," admitted Izuku.

"Oh, dear!" She put her finger over moist, soft lips. "That is a problem! Shall we head…" She paused, noticing something on a tree nearby. It was written in Kanji, something Yang couldn't read, even in her native tongue.

She pointed it out and tapped Izuku's shoulder. "I can't read that. Please be a dear and read that, please. It might be important."

He didn't want to be a rude guest. He squinted his eyes to read the paper.

_Here lies a tree upon the path_

_That seeks lovers who want to last_

_When two become one and if they have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

Izuku tilted his head, perplexed by the message. It looked as though it was written in permanent marker. "The grammar is quite choppy and doesn't sound very poetic."

"Ohh!" Yang's eyes were star-shaped. "We should go check this out!"

Izuku wanted to go home. He was feeling that this was overstepping his comfort zone. "It is getting late, Yang. I think we should head back." He paused for a moment. "And come back when it is day time."

Yang placed her arm across his shoulder. Upon her touch, he felt the hair of his neck standing up.

"Aw, don't be that way," she cooed into his ear. "This is my first day here and I am curious about what this place has to offer."

"Yang, can it…"

She put her hands in a praying position. "Please!"

"Okay, just for a bit." He was stunned when Yang gave him a strong embrace.

"Thanks, you are a prince."

Izuku was happy to have his scarf covered his blushing cheeks. He felt his head touching her fleshy mounds. "Yang, you can let me go."

Yang didn't respond. Her nose was buried in his emerald hair, inhaling it sharply. _Mmm! That is the scent. Oatmeal raisin shampoo! _

"Yang!"

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away. "Shall we go, sweetness?!"

"Sure!"

Izuku and Yang returned arm-in-arm as they entered the dark park. As they were walking, Yang reached into her back pocket. She was fortunate that Izuku wasn't as observant.

It was a good thing that she wore gloves.

And thanking the internet for translation.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Weiss was leaving the coffeehouse as she grabbed some tea herbs for her leisure. She made her acquaintanceship with the school beauty, Yui Kodai who had interested her with places that sell the best tea.

She inhaled the tea herbs, beginning to frown. "You called this quality? The best in all of Japan?! Quite low, even for Vale standards. I would have thought Kodai would have better taste." She scoffed, overlooking the simpleton's opinion on great tea. "It will do for now."

She stepped on the corner, inhaling the night's air. She tried telling herself that she wasn't going to be like the others. Her plans for the tea was to invite Izuku over and have a little quality time.

She had planned the music, the small trinkets of food, and trying her best to make him as comfortable as possible.

The only thing left was to find a place of venue.

As she headed back to her apartment, she was talking to herself on how to persuade the cinnamon roll to visit her.

_Look, Izuku! If you want, let's have a spot of tea._

_Hey, boy! Come have a drink with me._

_I don't know if you care or not, but would like a drink?_

It was one thing to have yandere tendencies. It was another to have tsundere tendencies. Upon their first meeting, she scoffed and immediately labeled him as a pervert. _Using your shyness as a ploy to get inside my pants? Tch! Dream on, boy! _She knew it was a defense mechanism, a lie as she knew how eager she wanted to get in his pants. She eyed him wearing tight briefs, particularly tighty-whities. She gnashed her teeth. _Damn, he would be sexy in a damn Speedo._

"_Whatcha thinkin' about? You're very quiet, sweetness."_

Weiss raised her eyebrows, hearing a quite familiar voice.

"_It's okay. You don't have to explain. Shy guys are my favorite." _

She placed her back against the wall. She edged around the corner to hear the source of the voice. Right in her eyesights were Izuku and her teammate, Yang.

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_**To be continued….**_


	3. Case 2-B: Golden Emerald (Yang)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another exciting chapter of "I Am My Izuku's Keeper!" BD is now busier and since I am on vacation, I have time to work on this. In this chapter, Izuku grows concerned about Yang while they were searching for the lover's tree. Meanwhile, Blake thinks about Izuku until realizing something was out of place. Later, Weiss' pursuit of Izuku and Yang gets interrupted by a surprise guest. Hope you guys enjoy the story! **_

Izuku's mother has always told him to never judge a person by their appearances but by their actions. Izuku tried his best to use his mother's advice to give Yang Xiao Long the benefit of the doubt. Even though they have known each other for a few hours, he initially thought she strongminded. A woman of inner strength, wisdom, and guile. Admittedly, he would have to place Yang and Blake as a close tie when it came to appearances, their domineering nature, and their tenacity when it comes to commitment. The latter half of this wasn't based on info from Nezu, Aoyama, Iida, or even Kacchan. This was off firsthand experience. He had already encountered Blake. Now, he was facing Yang.

"_**Ready or not, here I come! I love you and oi, have I found you!"**_

Izuku's blood ran cold as he was body was lying in the bare snow. His eyes were staring into the cloudy night. He watched as the snowflakes were dancing, cascading down to his face. The moment one touched his cheek, his vision of the night was overshadowed by a blonde.

At first, the blonde appeared crestfallen. Her eyes were covered in the midst of tears. Izuku tried backing away but was met with her foot to his arm. Her crestfallen face was exchanged into a face Mineta would have called, ahegao.

"I'd told you were going to get lost," the blonde told Izuku. "You could've gotten hurt and I wouldn't know what to do if my cinnamon roll had gotten hurt." The blonde gripped her fist. "I would've lost my mind."

Izuku watched as her pupils were becoming heart-shaped. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat when seeing Yang began slowly discarded her clothing. "The snow here is adorable. Just like you," she giggled while holding her cheeks. "It is like a winter wonderland. I've always been curious about making passionate love in the snow. Now, we can do so!"

"Yang, let's talk about this! You're acting strange. I can go and find help! I can…."

Yang put her finger to her lip, enticing silence to Izuku. "Don't worry! What I am doing is going to save you. I'm freeing us, Izuku."

"Freeing me?" Yang was dropping her shirt, throwing it to the ground beside him. Her flora yellow bra was holding her large and supple breasts. Izuku tucked in his lips. Instinct took away when feeling his member extending in his pants. If the moment wasn't awkward and forced, Izuku could have been appreciative of seeing the beauty in front of him for Yang was sexy to boot. However, that isn't his nature when approaching women. There was subtlety but it was all thrown out of the window. Yang just continued sneering.

"This chase, this dance, this game you were doing. So adorable of you to run away. You wanted me to catch you. To rescue you! You want me to be your savior! You're testing me. Everything was a test," she said excitedly. Izuku watched as her eyes were getting bright as the lamppost. Her body continued swaying back and forth. She continued holding her face like squirrels having nuts in their cheeks. "I am actually crying. Happy to know what kind of guy you are. An adorable emerald puppy. I knew you were too good to be true and so easily naive." She patted her chest with pride. "That is why I wanted to be a huntress! To save people like you." She kneeled down, leaving inches between them. "Tonight, I am going to save you from yourself. You won't be resisting me anymore, Izuku! You got my heart and now, I want _yours_."

Izuku was startled when hearing the sound of his pants being undone.

"And this is something that I am going to claim before anybody else does. No more tests, no more trials!" She removed her gloves, tossing them to the side.

"Please Yang, don't! My heart isn't ready!" Izuku paused when Yang's lips established contact with his. She tilted his chin, using one hand to grip it and the other to massage his throat. Izuku felt her tongue thrusting inside of his mouth. He felt the warm saliva entering his mouth. It tasted strong, feeling like warm alcohol being poured into his throat. As much he could resist, she made sure that he swallowed her essence. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

"Didn't you hear me? I am going to rescue you! Don't worry, I am saving you. Even if your heart isn't ready, I was going to do it anyway! Your heart will learn love this!" He felt her cold hands spreading his boxers to reach out for his penis. It stood attentively as it was met with the cold. "Oum, such a mightily supple pecker. I hope there weren't any shrews that wanted contact with this. For it now the property of Yang Xiao Long-_Midoriya_!"

"Please, Yang!"

"No matter what you say, I know your heart. Please don't fight this. Deep down, you want it, too." Yang used her hands to massage his penis. He hissed into the night. Because of the pelting snow, it canceled his bellowing. Yang emitted her moans. She spat into her hand as she used it as lube to his dick. Slopping noises were made. She began massaging his balls. "Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter," she told him teasingly as she continued stroking his dick. "It's okay if you want to release. I wouldn't mind if you like to."

_"Amazing, you hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter. It's okay if you want to release it. I wouldn't mind if you like to." _Izuku felt a chill in his spine. Those very words came from the beautiful temptress Faunus earlier in his dorm.

"Yang, think of the consequences."

"I understand, Izuku. Thank you! Thank you for forcing myself onto you to show that you need to be rescued."

"Yang! Please!"

"Nope! If I can't have it willingly, then I am going to rape you. _**You're mine**_!"

_**Earlier that evening...**_

Shortly after entering the forest, snow was making its presence known. Immediately, Izuku retrieved his umbrella from his backpack. Yang was delighted, seeing that her future husband was prepared and to cover his damsel. Yang giggled, delighted in being shielded and protected from the snow. She couldn't wait for the certain protection that he will be needing for their moment alone. She wasn't sure about the snow but knew there was a flash flood warning approaching.

Yang couldn't keep her eyes off him. The lamppost served as the guiding light as they were heading to their destination - the lover's tree.

"The snow, the quietness, just the two of us," said Yang delightfully. "If it wasn't for the circumstances, this would look like a romantic stroll." The latter of which ended with a giggle.

Izuku couldn't agree more. However, he tried putting that in the back of his mind. After the sudden debacle with the Faunus, he proceeded with caution. Yang was part of Blake's party. He had heard of the rumor mill, stories about foreign girls and the things they do to lurk, unsuspecting Japanese boys, to their web of lies and deceit. Yet again, all of these were coming from the mouth of Katsuki Bakugo. A prolific liar, or at least to Izuku. Either way, it went, he needed to stay on his guard.

"You're quite quiet, sweetness," said Yang melodically, tightening the grip of their scarves. "Not really a talker?"

"It isn't that," said Izuku. "Just mindful whenever I am around strangers." He bowed apologetically. "No offense!"

Yang shook in disagreement. Shy, naive, and guarded, qualities of a man that she desired. She knew it was too good to be true and with her plan commencing, she knew there wasn't any turning back for her husband. She twiddled her thumbs. "A stranger is a friend that you have yet to meet." She pursed her lips. "Hope I am not making you feel uncomfortable, I-zu-ku!"

"You're not," said Izuku. Trying to change the subject, he went back to the subject at hand - the tour of the park. "What is it that you want to know about this park?"

"Well...the nature! What kind of species of animals? Is it a hangout spot for lovers? Do old people play chess here or something?" Yang tried using her sandwich theory, being able to use two unrelated topics to her main topic, the meat in the sandwich. Knowing her grade A meat was nearby, ready to be tenderized by this bread. She was willing to do anything to have this meat with her sandwich.

"We really don't come around this park often," replied Izuku. "I know I lot of older people use it to play chess or checkers. The locals run or walk."

"Is it a lover's lane?"

Izuku turned red. "I will presume it is so. Many spots to hide and be sneaky, I guess."

"Oh, being sneaky and hiding," she said sheepishly. "Sounds like someone has been playing around the park, haven't they?"

The emerald-haired teen shook his head. "No! Just have to guess. We are kids? Impressionable, I guess!"

"Oum, Izuku, you know you can be adorable," said Yang.

"I think adorable isn't the right word."

"But, you are adorable. I bet you have the girls ramming against your door on a daily basis."

"More being slammed doors."

"They didn't know what they were missing. Yet again, you were dealing with girls. Ever tried a _woman_?"

It was met with a coo. Izuku began to grow suspicion. He remembered how Blake cornered him upon their greeting. It started as innocent when Nezu reported him to his office and requested to give Blake a personal tour. Standing by Nezu with the look of subtly and modesty. Her eyes were centered at him. Initially, he concluded as a person who was observant, seeing if there were any kinks in his armor. Obeying the headmaster, he and Blake conducted her personal tour.

Not even fifteen minutes into the tour, Blake wanted to conduct a personal tour with his body.

At some point, he and Blake will meet again. Nezu assigned him to watch over the girls during weekend duty. He put his finger to his mouth, biting on the nail as he was pondering on what to do when he saw the Faunus again.

He made a promise to himself to have a talk with Blake about the incident. He also noted to be sure that whenever they do talk, it should be in a public venue with plenty of security cameras and security guards on staff. With the prowess of her womanhood and inhuman strength, who knew what could occur.

The snow began picking up and the wind began to carry. Izuku was grateful that he had his cap to keep his head warm. Meanwhile, Yang was thinking more invasive and perverted thoughts. Earlier before commencing her plan to have alone time with Izuku, she scouted the area. Wanting it to be accessible from the park entrance but far enough to be deep within, she used her knife to carve out her words. Thanks to the internet and worthless Japanese translation skills, everything was put into place. Upon the lover's tree, she would commence the next plan.

Yang stopped at their tracks. Her face was scanning as if she was looking for something. She gasped, pointing at the object-in-question. She clapped her hands. "There! There! There it is! There is the tree!"

Izuku turned his head when spotting the tree in question.

The tree hunkered low to the windswept ditch as if it wanted nothing more than to be sheltered by the tall grasses that waved golden in the early winter wind. Its branches fanned out wide, separating from each other like the petals of a blossom only a few feet or so from the ground. A few inches away, the lamppost shone its mightly light over the tree's trunk. It looked as if the tree was a grand attraction. The best-kept secret in the forest.

"How do you know that this is the tree," questioned Izuku. She paused, proceeding to hum as she continued studying the tree. "Izuku, use your cell phone flashlight to shine the tree. I think I am onto something."

Using his phone, Izuku shined the light over the tree.

_Here lies this tree upon this path_

_That seeks lovers who want to last_

_When two become one and if they have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

"See! I knew we could find this tree." Yang took Izuku's hand as they were walking to the tree. By this time, the snow began leaving its snowflakes on the ground. Izuku felt concerned. As the air was getting thicker, he felt in his spirit that they shouldn't go any further. He needed to leave and head back to the exit.

"Listen, Yang! We've found the tree." He grabbed the collar of his shirt. "It is approaching curfew, so…"

The emerald teen was met with the blonde's arms wrapping around his. "C'mon, Izuku! It won't be too long. I promise. I just want to check out the tree and the symbolism of it." The blonde ran her hands over the silvery bark, feeling the blisters, the curling. It was like the paint that flaked from the side of her house, coming loose under the still-soft skin of her hands. "This tree has a history. I can just tell by the texture." She turned to Izuku with her soft, glowing eyes upon him. "Come and touch the tree."

Izuku stood afoot at the path. He wanted to head back. Something in his mind was telling him to leave. However, he didn't want to be a rude guest. Also, he was uncertain if Yang was to report this to Nezu. Since he wasn't in the mood in holding two buckets of water until the end of the term, he reluctantly made his way to where Yang was residing.

He put his hand to the tree. Feeling its texture. It reminded him of the days when he used to peel the seeds from pinecones. He frowned as he was lamenting on the days when Katsuki would use those very pinecones as projectiles.

"Why are you so far away," the blonde asked gingerly. "You are going to catch a cold."

"I think I am fine," said Izuku. "Besides…" He tried thinking of a word that he didn't want to appear he was being mean. "I am okay. Never you worry!"

Yang pursed her lips. A moment alone with Izuku and she was going to soak this up. She couldn't want to commence her next plan in which she can soak up something that wasn't in the metaphorical sense.

"Well, I will come to you." Yang pressed her way to Izuku's direction. This time, they were hip-to-hip, cheek-to-cheek. "There, you are within my reach."

"Yang, I don't want to sound rude but this isn't formal on meeting with strangers."

"Izuku, remember what I said? A stranger is only a friend that has yet to meet," said Yang. "I hope I am not making you feel uncomfortable. I just want to be sure we can get along." She batted her eyes. "Are we friends, Izuku?"

Izuku stared blankly. He couldn't help but noticed that her hands were wrapping around his fingers. "Are we friends?"

Izuku nodded. "Sure! We are friends!"

Yang closed her eyes, showing her damsel-like smile. "We are? Good! I am glad that we are friends."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Blake was lying on the couch in the living room alone. The television was on but she wasn't paying any attention. With her head resting at the arm of the couch, she was reading Izuku's permanent record. Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and white panties, she was serenading herself while listening to Juice Wrld and the future plans with her cinnamon roll.

She rubbed her breast, squeezing it tightly, wishing she could be a mother. It disheartened her to read his profile. She kept her legs, trying not to have a second coming. Plus, she wasn't sure when the others were coming back.

She presumed that Yang was in her bedroom. The duo barely interacted when they crossed paths earlier that evening. They were supposedly best friends, keeping in touch with each other on their comings-and-goings. They were each other's aces. Admittedly, they had their _experimented _moments together. Nevertheless and despite their passionate and intimate relationship between friends, they had one thing that consistently argued about - their passion for submissive, defenseless boys.

She didn't regret lying to the others about her feigning stomach illness to have alone time with Izuku. It was worth the wait. She couldn't forget his cute face as he stood in Principal Nezu's office when being assigned to conduct a personal tour with her. He looked adorable, a sweet puppy that needs to dote with lots and lots and lots of love from the Faunus. Maternal instincts were kicked in, knowing that the urges of wanting to be filled with his seeds. Knowing that she was going to have him to herself. That little moment in his bedroom was minute for the things to come when she gets him to herself again.

For no matter what, Izuku could never say no to cute girls. He was too shy to tell and wouldn't tell anybody.

The brunette sat up as she closed the files of her future husband. She made a mental note in paying Katsuki Bakugo a _personal _visit whenever they start classes. She knew that the blond bastard had a weak constitution for attention. Maybe the cliche cherry blossom-scented note in his cubby and meeting somewhere isolated and there weren't any witnesses could suffice.

The unlocking of the door interrupted Blake's thoughts. She saw that it was Ruby. "Ta-dai-ma," she said while giggling. I always wanted to say that!" She turned to her roommate/teammate. "Hey, Blakey," said Ruby in her usual friendly demeanor as she closed the door. She whistled when seeing Blake's appearance. "Expecting company later?"

Turning red from embarrassment, she grabbed the throw cover to cover herself. It was met with laughter from the redhead-brunette. "Just kidding, Blakey!" She began noticing the still silence beyond the living room. "Where are Weiss and Yang?"

Blake turned off the television and removed her headphones from her cell phone while pondering on Ruby's question. "Weiss said that she was going to a tea shop that Yui Kodai recommended. Yang should be in her bedroom."

Ruby nodded when getting her answer. "Great! I am going to drop off some stuff in my room before making dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I can eat!"

"Great!"

Blake watched as Ruby walked melodically to her bedroom. Blake took the opportunity to head the files under the couch for the time being. No way in hell were they going to have the ammunition of taking _her _cinnamon roll. Scratching her underarms and in need of a shower, she stood up as she prepared to take a bath and call it a night. School was to be attended and this Faunus needed her eight hours.

As she was headed toward the hallway, she was met with Ruby. "Yang isn't in her room."

"She isn't?!" _She isn't?! _The Faunus' ears twitched. Antennas were raised. She knew that Yang was up to something.

"She left her scroll and her cell phone on the desk," said Ruby. "However, she did leave a note." Ruby reached for her glasses in her pocket to read Yang's note. "'In search of a hope chest.'"

Blake's eyes went wide upon hearing those words from Ruby's mouth. Her yellow eyes were darting from place to place. The voices in her head were taunting her.

_I bet Yang is with Izuku!_

_You're not going to cry, are you, Blake?_

_Get the molasses out of your ass, Blake and get that blonde bitch, Blakey!_

_Izuku is mine, Blake! Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!_

_Yang and Izuku sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!_

_Get your cinnamon roll, Blake! _

_Yang is having a fill of cinnamon roll with some MILK!_

_I did not have sexual relations with that woman, Miss Lewinsky._

_I still see the shadows in my room. Can't take back the love that I gave you._

"Blake...Blake?!"

The Faunus returned to reality when hearing her name. "Yeah?!"

Ruby covered her mouth. "Oh, dear! Your hand is bleeding!" Blake saw her hand covered in her blood. Her hand was tightly fisted, even to the point that her knuckles were turning a palish white.

"Let me go and get a towel from the bathroom," said Ruby as she hurriedly went to the bathroom. Blake watched as the blood dripped to the floor. She felt she was having a premonition. Blood dropping to the white floor.

"_This chase, this dance, this game you were doing. So adorable of you to run away. You wanted me to catch you. To rescue you! You want me to be your savior! You're testing me. Everything was a test!" _

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_**Back to Yang and Izuku…**_

Izuku observed the carvings on the tree. Yang was taking pictures of the tree. As Yang continued flashing pictures with her camera, Izuku was feeling another chill. It wasn't often discernment was calling him, especially when Katsuki wasn't within the vicinity. It was off; the words, the grammar. It looked similar to the woods on the piece of paper.

"You're quiet again, sweetness." Izuku was startled when she approached at his crosshairs without warning. "Are you enamored by this tree as well?"

Scratching his head, he was feeling the texture. "The carvings seemed fresh. _Too _fresh!"

"Well, it's wintertime and could be shedding."

"Not like this, it wouldn't!" Izuku knew the poetry wasn't his strong suit but when it came to rhyme scheme with the Japanese language, rhyming wasn't the intention, unless it was out of coincidence. The strokes of the kanji and every time he touched it, the bark continued to peel. He didn't need to think any further.

He was being ensnared in a trap.

He slowly backed away from the tree. When he saw Yang was focusing away from him, he turned away and headed toward the path.

_SLIP!_

Izuku tripped from the bags he was carrying. He forgot about them. After getting up, he saw a bag that wasn't his. If he remembered correctly, Yang was carrying a bag when they crossed paths earlier. Upon seeing the bag, he saw a pack of yellow Canvas paper.

And an opened pack of permanent markers.

"_Izuku, honey?"_

The emerald teen shuddered when seeing Yang standing over him. Her eyes were gazing onto him, giving him a haunting stare. "What's the matter? It seems as though you've seen a ghost."

He tried keeping his composure, not trying to alert or draw suspicion to Yang that he was aware of her plot. "I am okay! Look! It is getting late and getting very cold. I am going to take off. But, you are more than welcome to enjoy the sight. Just be careful coming back."

At the same time, he hated being rude but it was now necessitated to head back.

"Izuku! You aren't going to leave me in the cold, are you?"

"No, I don't! But I want to go back!"

"Okay, okay! One more thing and we can go, I promise." She stood looking at the tree. Izuku was getting up. He wasn't expecting the next set of words to come out of Yang's mouth.

_Here lies a tree upon the path_

_That seeks lovers, Yang and Izuku, who want to last_

_When we become one and if we have faith_

_The duo shall kiss, forever their fate_

Yang twisted her body, leaving a tiny distance between them. "Yang, this is fate that is allowing us to be together. When we've crossed paths. The union of scarves, sharing the umbrella. I knew how gentle you were and how sweet you were. This is fate, Izuku! Fate!"

Her distance between him was narrowing. Every time he backed away, she moved closer.

"Izuku, we are in love. We are lovers! This tree, it says so! We are in love. Therefore, to make this fate come true, I will have to kiss you."

Izuku felt that this woman has been listening to too many novellas. He began chuckling. More so out of nervousness than anything. "Have you been drinking the kool-aid? This is getting awkward, Yang. I was told that you were a jokester in the group."

Yang wasn't moved by Izuku's laughter. "That's not funny. I said that it is very NOT funny!" The latter sent another chill to Izuku's spine. Especially when Yang's eyes were glowing into the night. It silenced him. "We are in love, Izuku Midoriya! You are my man! No one else is going to touch you, feel you, love you, talk to you, _FUCK _you! Only me!" She clicked her tongue while laughing manically. "Now, let's not be selfish, Izuku! Come to me, my love."

Fight or flight kicked in for Izuku. In a panic, Izuku ran away from her. As he was gaining his distance away from her, he began questioning if all girls from Vale were like that.

_Izuku, darling? Why are you running! You are going to get lost! Darling, don't!_

_Ah! I know what this is? Kiss chase, of course!_

_I know I will find you. I will find you, darling! We are gonna kiss and fall in love. We're going to get married. Have children! Oh, Oum! I can't wait for you to scream my name on this snowy night. _

_Ready or not, here I come! I love you!_

_And oh, I do! Can't wait to be filled by your seeds! Oh, this night is so beautiful. A winter wonderland! Can't wait, Izuku! Here I come! Here I come! HERE. I. COME!_

Yang took her time as she strolled along the trail. A good student always studies her surroundings before pursuing this. Therefore, it wouldn't be too long before catching Izuku.

"Here I come, my darling cinnamon roll," she said in a sing-song.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Weiss cursed under her breath for losing sight of Yang and Izuku. She stood impatiently at the crosswalk while waiting for the light to change. She didn't expect the influx of college students and salarymen filling the arteries of the metropolis. The Snow Princess wished that she had her weapon but she wasn't allowed to take it with her. Now relying on her wits, she had to find a way to have her idiot Izuku into her grasp.

"Excuse me, miss! You wouldn't Weiss Schnee, would you?"

Weiss turned her head to the person-in-question. It was a blonde teenager that looked similar in age. He was sporting the UA High uniform. Wearing a fedora and having a wooden cane in his hand, he leaned back. Weiss questioningly propped her eyebrow at the off-centered, wannabe playboy. "Who is asking?"

The student produced a wink, which emitted stars from his eye. He tilted his fedora once more as he displayed his smile. "Who's asking, who's asking?" He reached into his pocket, showcasing his business card to the Snow Princess. "My card, my dear!"

_Yuga Aoyama_

_French Connoisseur and Student Representative-At-Arms_

_UA High School_

"Also international playboy," replied Yuga. "But I couldn't fit any more characters into the card." He made a smirk while reaching for Weiss' hand. "I couldn't help but see you alone in this cold metropolis on a cold and snowy night." In an attempt of kissing her hand, she snatched it away. Keeping his composure, he kept a friendly demeanor. _The tsundere type! My favorite! _"Are you in distress? Are you lost?"

Weiss, within, looked disgusted. How couldn't she forget about him? When they were standing on stage when introduced by Principal Nezu, she couldn't forget his raping eyes. His blue eyes were burning at her retina. So much so that she could feel the heat. "Yuga Aoyama. I remember you! Class 1-A, right?"

"Correct, my dear. I mean, enchante, mademoiselle!"

Weiss could already tell about his poor attempts to wooing her. It already irked her enough that she will be attending 1-A with him, but the more he was interrupting her, the more she was going to lose Izuku. "Listen, Aoyama!"

"Call me, Yuga, mademoiselle!"

"Okay, Yuga. I am in the middle of an important errand. Shall we talk tomorrow in class?"

Before she could leave, he tried grabbing her attention. "Hey, Musutafu is a big town. I am not sure that you can handle yourself alone. Not without assistance."

"I think I will be fine, Yuga. Plus, I am a woman familiar to nobility. Notice that I am interchangeably speaking English and Japanese with you? Now, good night, Mr. Aoyama!"

"Wait! Can I at least treat you to welcoming scones and teas? There is a cafe nearby. At least let me treat you!"

Weiss was trying to keep her patience. By now, her weapon could blast him into kingdom come. However, she wanted to be subtle. One of her personal philosophies - never involve any neutrals unless they are threatening her Izuku.

Suddenly, she had another idea.

"Yuga?"

Yuga strained his face when hearing her say his name. "Yes, m'lady?"

"You live in the UA dorms, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes! Mama and Papa wanted me to interact with the commoners! Your reason, may I ask?"

Weiss stroked the hairs with her fingers. Playing the part of a flirt, she decided on her plan. "Aoyama, you mentioned about the cafe. Is it highly recommended?" Yuga felt his heart beating when her digits spread on his chest. He could even smell her honeydew perfume.

"Yes, one of the best in the city. I know the chef personally."

Weiss produced a smirk. "Charmed! I think I can cancel that errand for some scones and some tea." She reached for his hand. "Care to escort me, Yu-ga A-o-ya-ma?!"

Yuga wanted to have a happy dance. He was grateful to God to have a date with the foreign girl from Beacon. "Great!" He changed his composure to have more confidence. "I mean, shall we go, m'lady?"

Weiss was the daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee. If anything she had learned from her parents, it was strategies.

_To snare a man, Weiss, you must keep a smile. Show him love and compassion at dinner and kill him at dessert. _

_Weiss, darling. You don't have to put out to make a man come. Just be sweet as honey and string his instrument before getting what you want. _

Yang was safe for now. Weiss was going to find another strategy to get Izuku.

_A good Izuku is hard to chase. But, oh, what fun it is!_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Case 2-C: Golden Emerald (Yang)

Izuku was running to oblivion. He didn't know where to go. The signs and the directions of exiting the part have vanished. If they weren't gone, they were etched and scrawled in another language. Although he was familiar with the English language but not with Esperanto. Be as it may, he was creating a distance to get away from Yang. Her declaration of love to him and the forcing of herself on him was too much the emerald teen could bear. If this were in a different light, he would have found this alluring and attractive.

He and Ochako haven't gone that far when it came to kissing. She was sensitive, shaken like a leaf whenever the thought of going to another base was discussed. Honestly, the duo hasn't really put a label on their relationship. Especially since they have begun recognizing their harbored feelings in only the last couple of weeks.

It was by the grace of God that Ochako is on a temporary sabbatical leave in the United States. She had just left a few days ago. She won't return to Japan until after three months.

How long does he have to run in order to get away from Yang? The woods were dark and murky. He swore he had seen that battered rock. He thought he had already seen that torn oak tree. Has he been running in circles? He was exhausted. His cold body was getting the best of him. Nevertheless, just like Katsuki has told him whenever he and his cronies would chase Izuku, he was born to run.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

The sound of Yang's hollering filled the woods. He couldn't see her but he could hear her. Her cackling filled the area, indicating that the blonde was close. Dreadfully close.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

His vision was bright enough to find a ravine. He kept himself hidden from the tree. Her voice was like a siren, cawing and harboring any elements of nature to listen to her pleas, to her cries for her beloved Izuku. His heart was panting. His perception was getting lost. He didn't know where he was going or where he was heading. One thing was for certain - Yang wasn't that far.

He could hear footprints.

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

"_So, happy together, Izuku! You and me, me and you! Where are you, my little fishy?"_

There wasn't any time to spare, he needed to run. He gathered all of his might and just darted into the darkness. Her siren-like voice hollowed into the night. This time, he could hear gaining ground. As if this woman was trained to handle surroundings like these. Then it hit him. _Oh, God! Why did it occur to me that she is a huntress! _In other words, this was a game to the blonde. This chase, this scene, everything was a game. That alone incited the fear of God as he knew she was smelling his fear. She can hear him move. Especially when she hollered out the next few words.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

Izuku looked up. Perched on the tree like an owl, there was Yang Xiao Long. She descended from the tree, only to land inches from him. The emerald teen was taken aback as he fell backward and landed on the brush of dead leaves.

"When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue, for all my life," she said melodically when closing in on him. Yang loved the chase. As if it was a mating call, her cinnamon roll did a stunning performance. She always knew that foreigners were strange with their way of life and how they interact in their habitat. Nevertheless, didn't expect such a supple offering from him. As she grabbed her rosy cheeks, she felt praised and graciously honored by him. "Ready or not, here I come! I love you and oi, have I found you!"

_**Now we are up to speed on where Yang and Izuku reside….**_

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as he was witnessing an unfolding event. Just like his quirk, his virginity was being robbed by a beautiful blonde from Vale. The blonde's pupils were heart-shaped.

_"Didn't you hear me? I am going to rescue you! Don't worry, I am saving you. Even if your heart isn't ready, I was going to do it anyway! Your heart will learn love this! Oum, such a mightily supple pecker. I hope there weren't any shrews that wanted contact with this. For it now the property of Yang Xiao Long-Midoriya!"_

With her pussy lined against his sturdy cock, she was ready to perform the act of lovers. She knew that her beloved wouldn't resist. If he did, it was probably another test to contest her and to show her undying loyalty. No matter what, even if he said yes, she wasn't going to stop. She wanted his dick inside of her. She wanted to fill his hot seed bombarding her cavern. For this, too, is a special occasion.

"Please, Yang!"

_"No matter what you say, I know your heart. Please don't fight this. Deep down, you want it, too. Amazing, your hot liquid is frothing like a refrigerator. I can tell you are an easy spurter. It's okay if you want to release it. I wouldn't mind if you like to."_

Yang was giving Izuku a gift that only a woman can give him - her virginity.

Admittedly, she had played the field and they were little boys. She had her occasional affairs with the Faunus. As much as she cared about her best friend, it was their undying love for the cinnamon roll that separates their friendship. If Blake could be supportive, she could make a great bridesmaid and maybe a pet to her and Izuku. However, Izuku Midoriya was hers for the taking and there was nothing a bastard or bitch would do to stop it.

Yang didn't care that she was robbing his virginity. In a sense, he was playing hard to get. She was aware of his intel. He wasn't called _**De**__fenseless Izu__**ku**_ out of kicks and giggles. Of course, she had arduous thoughts about a certain blonde bastard following her impregnation from Izuku. She had a plan. She was going to write Katsuki a cliche cherry-blossom scented love letter and place it on his desk. The following day, she would leave cookies and candy containing novocaine and Propofol in case the meeting wouldn't suffice. If the meeting suffices, then she would have some choice words and strenuous action with him regarding her cinnamon roll. A place where there were certainly no witnesses. Hopefully, by the time that occurs and after finding his unconscious body, she would be on a ship with her beloved with forged wedding papers and heading for their honeymoon to parts unknown.

_"Yang, think of the consequences."_

_"I understand, Izuku. Thank you! Thank you for forcing myself onto you to show that you need to be rescued."_

She also knew that Izuku wouldn't do anything to harm women as it wasn't in his nature.

To show that there was insurance with this, she swallowed some fertility pills. Today was certainly not a safe day and she didn't mind investing in her future and sabotaging his for the sake of their child.

In a way, Izuku Midoriya reminded her of a certain blonde Arc boy. And if the intel was correct, a Midoriya wouldn't back down on his word.

_"Yang! Please!"_

_"Nope! If I can't have it willingly, then I am going to rape you. __**You're mine**__!"_

Izuku struggled without any avail. Yang's hands gripped tightly onto the snowy ground. Her strength and her flushed face that accompanied her heart-shaped pupils indicated that there was no saving her. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat, crying out to God to make her stop. He wasn't ready to give himself to anyone. He was saving for that special person. He closed his eyes, finally ready to accept the fate unfolding at this particular juncture.

He was hoping that that special person could probably be Ochako Uraraka.

"_Ochako!"_

Yang paused, causing her face to contort when hearing her lover saying another woman's name. "Ochako?!" Izuku snapped his eyes open. Yang's voice trailed away. She sounded like she was mumbling. She kept her grips on Izuku's wrist. It sounded like someone was speaking in tongues. It reminded him of class 1-B's Ibara Shiozaki whenever she blessed the classrooms after school ends.

"Yang? Are you okay?" It wasn't the right choice of words to say to his classmate/prospective rapist. Nevertheless, the caring and compassionate side was kicking it. From his position, it sounded like she was sniffling.

"Ochako? Ochako?" The blonde teen proceeded to sniffle. That alone lessened the grip on his wrist. He had thought to play it smoothly to distract the teen in order to run off and get help.

However, upon lifting his head, her face turned back to his. Her cheeks were lighting up as she held onto them like a squirrel stuffed with nuts. Her eyes remained heart-shaped. Slowly, her pussy was gradually entering his dick.

"Ochako?! Ochako?! That is a funny way of pronouncing Yang in Japanese!" She released a loud cackle into the heavens. There was a momentary silence in their snow-filled world. She lowered her face, placing her lips to his ear. "Whoever this Ochako is, I can do much better." She bit into his earlobe, gnawing it gently. "No struggling now, I-zu-ku! I hear it only hurts for a moment. Clench your teeth!" Izuku cried out for his mother when feeling the insertion of his cock inside of Yang's tight, virgin pussy.

Izuku gnashed his teeth upon the contact of entry into her vagina. Upon contact, he felt the hot liquid seeping out onto his throbbing, swollen dick. It was a bit painful at first, the blonde thought. However, it mattered not as she was the first out of the other RWB to have her way with him. She knew Blake had gotten to him first. However, just like as they were at Beacon, it took the daughter of Raven to always finish a task.

Izuku was definitely not an exception.

"We've finally exchanged gifts, Izuku! Congratulations," she cried happily as tears were dripping from her eyes to his cheeks. The hotness of her blood continued to excite his dick. He wasn't sure if it was the coldness of the snowy night but his body wasn't listening to his mind. As of now, his body was going into auto-drive and it was seeking to breed. _Izuku's bare cock is inside of me! Inside of me! This is the cock I've dreamed of since my meeting him! I've masturbated terribly to the feeling of him inside of me and I am living it! Why do you making me feel this way? Your tear-stained face, your cries. It is like you are asking me to rape you. _

"No! No! No, Yang! What about a condom? I am not ready to take care of children," cried Izuku as he couldn't move. By this time, Yang was gyrating her hips as she aggressively thrust her body onto him. Flopping and slopping sounds were filling the night. Yang was intertwining her hands with his fingers. She smiled in delight, making love in the twilight. The snow angels were dancing and she was exhilarated beyond measure.

"That's sweet to think about your future, Izuku," she told while she continued thrusting. "However, it's _our _future. Don't worry! I will be sure that you make a great househusband, Papa! Now, please, baby, shut up! Lay back, relax, and allow yourself to breed our kids into me." She leaned backward, grabbing her panties from her leg. "As much as I love your girly moans, no need for resistance. Remember, I am doing this for us. For our future, sweetie. Now, let me shut up these pretty lips of yours." Izuku groaned as she inserted her moist panties into his mouth.

"Oum, why are you this adorable? This painful expression! That unbearably cute plea in your muffled cries," said Yang as she continued gyrating her flesh onto him. "I'm doing this for you, baby! I am doing this for us! We are going to get married. We are going to have children. I will make you forget this Ochako. For we are no longer are going to be strangers." Each time she spoke, she felt her womb being stabbed by his cock. She knew a man would be capable of reproducing in moments like this. She just loved seeing her cinnamon roll becoming refined to become the husband of her caliber. "After this moment, I am going to be your wife, _forever and ever_."

Feeling her womb stabbed was making her crazy. Knowing his angry member wanted nothing more to fill her with his mighty seed. She was ready. She had everything mapped out. "This is so beautiful," she cried. She grabbed hold of her breast, suckling it with all of her might. "This will be the very tits that will be leaking milk." She continued gyrating, letting her hair down like she was working a Sybian. Izuku was too lost that he wasn't aware that she had already let go of his wrist. Instinct was taking over as he was arching his back and breeding into Yang.

"There you go! Don't fight it! Just give in, Deku baby," she said. "You're my hero, Izuku. And no one else's! I am your lover for the night! The lover for the weekend! Your love for the rest of your life!" By that time, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. She took advantage as she took his hands to fondle her tits.

"Yang," said Izuku. His muffled voice was weakly released. Izuku already gave in. His body was the victor. Her insides were soft, hot, and tight around his dick. "Yang," he said once more as he gripping onto her swollen tits. _I can't think straight. My mind is going blank! _

Everything went silent to Izuku. Yang delightfully ravished him. His body continued thrusting.

Yang was drooling from her mouth. She loved that soft feeling of his body. Who needed a _Free _bodypillow of Rin Matsuoka where there was a personal one upon her. His flawless skin, his cute freckles. His soft hair, his cute eyes. It now belonged to her. "Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!" Her luscious flesh proceeded in gyrating faster. She lowered her body onto him. Kissing him on the neck, biting his ear lobe before inserting her canines into his neck. She broke the skin, tasting his blood and making her claim on him. Her pussy was near the climax. She wasn't going to last longer. "Izuku! Izuku! I love you, Izuku!" She shouted to the heavens before releasing the floodgates of her pussy juices. She shuddered in ecstasy. Her trembling body was hovering over him. Caught in the ebb and flow, she continued gushing her juices onto his dick.

She whispered into his ear. "Look what you made me do! Sorry, sweetness, that I came before you. Your dick was just too damned good!" She lifted her body, seeing that Izuku was still conscious. She removed her panties from his mouth, creating a strong bridge of his saliva. Grabbing the panties, she slowly gnawed on them. She enjoyed the fusion of her juices and his own juices. "You taste delicious!" Yang lowered her head to claim his lips in a demanding, possessive kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth to dominate his own tongue. Izuku accepted it, feeling the essence of her forced loving.

Adding insult to injury, the failure of losing his virginity commenced as his dick finally released his load of cum into her pussy. She remained still, accepting the warm liquid that was creating a new life in her body. She felt his hot, piping cum continued to leak like a hose until it could no longer release. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on Izuku, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Yang's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "Thank you for the gift," she told Izuku. The snow continued to fall onto their bodies. "I love you, Izuku! Even if you don't feel the same about me, I will make so until I have your child and bear your last name."

Izuku didn't say a word. There were two things he wanted - a warm shower and his mother.

_**Thirty minutes later….**_

Yang assisted Izuku with his clothing. He remained silent throughout the process. She knew he was too much in a daze to dart away from her while tying his shoe. She positioned him by the tree while she was getting dressed.

"I am going to the pharmacy in the morning to get some morning-after pills." Yang was lying. She was going to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. She was aware of the risk of being a teenage huntress-to-be but she needed insurance. She knew she was risking her career in order to keep him and that was a risk she was willing to take. Even she had to take equivalency exams, she knew her cinnamon roll will be by her side.

"You were great, Izuku. I can never get away from this feeling. I won't ever let you get unfamiliar with my pussy. You're mine now, Izuku Midoriya! You are my boyfriend."

"..." _Did you know what you have done," _said Izuku within his mind_. "I wasn't ready and you took it away! I was saving myself for the right girl! Plus, without a condom! What about the risk of pregnancy? We're still in school. We aren't ready to be parents!" _These were things he wanted to say to Yang but words wouldn't produce from his lips.

"I will escort you back to your dorm," she told him while gathering their things. "We don't need to give people any suspicions. Even with my teammates."

"..."

"I would like you to be there at the entrance tomorrow to escort me on the first day of class," she said energetically while pulling up her panties. "You can carry my books and walk with me when coming to class." She clapped her hands. "This is so exciting! I hope our homeroom teacher let us sit together." Her face contorted. Although she wanted to show off her maiden voyage to the girls' faces, she still needed to keep an appearance. She released a Cheshire cat grin. "On second thought, we don't need to attract unnecessary attention." Yang took his cell phone and programmed her number and email. "I will call you. I want to have some more time with you. Get parfaits to split, watch a movie, cuddling together, studying together."

"..."

She raised her finger, winking in the process. "Oh, go and say, be with someone else, like that Ochako character, you wouldn't like the consequences." She pecked him on the cheek. "Let's take you home, my sweet."

Yang intertwined her hands with his as they were walking back to his dorm. She continued humming the Turtles' "So Happy Together" as they made back to the path. Izuku knew that he had to accept her demands. He knew that if she was capable of raping him, then she would incite harm to certain people.

To make matters worse, there was still laundry that needed tending. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days. He was grateful to God that he had purchased energy drinks from the convenience store.

_**Thirty minutes later….**_

Yang continued holding her boyfriend's hands as they were outside of his dorm. She gave him another kiss before hugging him tightly. "Get some rest, baby! We had a rough night of our furthering our acquaintanceship."

Izuku nodded, unable to look at her in the eye. She took hold of his chin. "Hey, I know you aren't ready to say it. I am sorry to force myself on you. Just remember that I am doing all for you. I love you, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku nodded obligatorily. Yang gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away from him. She walked a few paces before turning. She wanted to be sure that her prince was inside of the complex before heading back to her home. "Goodnight, my emerald prince!" She waved before blowing a kiss. "I love you!"

Izuku remained quiet as he took the elevator to his floor. He was nervous as he was hoping that Yang wasn't going to surprise him at his floor for another nightcap. Upon opening of the elevator doors, there was no Yang in sight. He finally released an audible sigh.

It was near midnight. No way he was going to worry about Shouto's bedsheets. In his defense, his sperm only contributed to the already existing sperm on his sheets. Izuku saw the motions of Shouto's sheets at night when he tried to sneak in a masturbating session. Momo's name was covered in those bed linings. Nevertheless, a deal was a deal. He made a note to set his clock early to wash the sheets before school. Once again, he was grateful that he had purchased energy drinks.

He unlocked the door to enter the dark dorm room. He didn't bother turning on the lights. He didn't want to see himself until he took a warm shower in the morning. He placed his stuff on his desk. He was contemplating calling his mother to stay with her for the weekend when putting his cold drinks in the mini-refrigerator.

After doing that, he took off his shirt. He knew a washing machine wasn't going to be enough to remove the stains. He thought about contacting his classmate and tech whiz, Mei Hatsume to using the kitchen in their spare time. He put on his red nightshirt and pulled off his pants. He found his gym shorts on the floor and put them on.

Rubbing the tired eyelids, he headed for bed. He sat down, rubbing his wrist. They were going to be purple. His neck, his eyes, all proof of Yang's having sex happened. Only the Lord knew what words were going to be said from the metropolis. So, a cap and a scarf would suffice.

He pulled the covers and crawled into bed. He sat his head on the pillow while looking into the ceiling.

As he turned his head over to face the wall, he was met with a set of blue eyes. He kept still. Rightfully so because she put her finger to her lips, enticing his silence. He followed suit. The moonlight shined upon her white hair. Her arm encircled his torso, pulling him close to her.

Just like Yang, she wore the same glaze in her stunning blue eyes. He couldn't forget about this one either.

_Watch where you are going, you idiot!_

_Make lecherous contact with us, then you will pay the price!_

_Be careful where you touch, boy! Perverts like you make me sick!_

The ice-cold, primmed, prissy, and pampered Snow Princess. Affectionately known from the others as Weiss Schnee.

"Make a false move and I will be forced to do things I will regret," she said with absoluteness in her voice. "Do the right thing and I promise you will feel good things." She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "Nod if you understand."

He nodded his understanding. Weiss produced a smile. "Good! Quiet and docile! The way I want _my boy_ to behave."

He whispered a prayer to God for mercy. Within one day, his eyes were cast upon Blake, Yang, and now Weiss. His night was far from over.

This was now Weiss' hour of absolute power.

_**To be continued….**_


	5. Case 3-A: White Emerald (Weiss)

_**Hey. guys! BD and GOTA, here, with another installment of "I Am My Izuku's Keeper." In this chapter, Izuku is now caught under Weiss' web. What tricks does she have up her sleeve? Meanwhile, Ruby elaborates on her plan to seize Izuku to herself. What are her plans? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

The subway station was a seething mass of humanity. Everyone from every walk of life was shoulder to shoulder, in each other's faces, no personal space, no exceptions. When it's crowded no information could be taken about anyone, they are just things in the way. Moving, smelling, awkward, rude things. Izuku loved how he was no different than the crowd. Like a pack of sardines, he would watch them make their way into the tightly packed commuter train. He would see the train attendants with their whistles and white gloves displaying which line commuters need to go.

_"Where are you, baka? We have not finished our conversation yet! This queen needs her servant-king!"_

If this was the rush hour, then the emerald-haired teen would be like hay in a needlestack. However, it was after the midnight hour. The subway station was hollow and desolate. Quiet as it can be as Izuku's shoes created squeaking echoes as he rushed down the terminal stairs.

"_Izuku?! Where do you think you are going, you cute and stupid idiot?! Do you think you can run away from me? Your honorable mistress?!"_

The sound of Weiss rang through the terminal. It was followed by the obnoxious cackle she makes whenever she wants to show her prowess of being a spoiled, prissy and pampered heiress. Upon their greeting following the morning assembly, Weiss didn't hesitate to showcase her strong disdain for the emerald-haired teen.

"_You are making this much harder on yourself. When I catch you, sweetness, you're going to regret running away from your wife. Now, slow down, idiot and I promise I won't be too harsh on you!"_

Distance was all that mattered. The emerald teen wasn't stopping for anything and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop for the Snow Princess. Remnants of his reddened arms and legs from the rope was proof enough that Weiss was more intensively dedicated and willing than his previous admirers. Sporting his sweat jacket, t-shirt, and in a panic, accidentally sporting Momo's spats, the teen needed a place of refuge as he barely escaped from Weiss' clutches.

"Don't think you can hide from me, sweetness," said Weiss as she called aloud to the empty terminal. "Like my servants at the manor, I can smell fear." She made an insincere groan. "Don't you worry, Izuku! I promise to treat you gently, kindly, and nice...after bounding you and make you my slave." Weiss felt that Izuku should be very fortunate that her semblance wasn't with her, or else they wouldn't be having this discussion. Weiss couldn't really help how she felt for the idiotic cinnamon roll. He was defenseless, weak, an easy prey. At the same time, an adorable mutt that needed tender, love, and care from his mistress. "And being a slave for me is a privilege and not an insult."

Weiss Schnee felt that she was the mistress for the job.

She clicked her tongue. "Dekkun?! Where is my precious Dekkun?!" In her hand, she was holding a green diamond-encrusted collar. Dangling from it was a heart-shaped badge with the name, "Dekkun." "Oh, where! Oh, where, did my little Dekkun go?" She whistled melodically, followed by a clicking noise with her tongue. "Here, _boy!_ Oh, where! Oh, where could he be?"

Hearing Weiss's voice provoked fear in him. He questioned any previous suitors that wanted that succubus. He grew weary about the severity of each woman that actively pursued Izuku. Blake was more subtle on her impulsiveness with him. Yang was crafty and tactful with her pursuit with him. As he hid behind the closed newspaper stand, he grew concerned about what would be with redhead-brunette?

He would have to put Ruby and the other girls on pause. He looked at the platform as he saw the emerging shadow of the long-haired Snow Princess. He covered his mouth as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was in the area.

She whistled into the echoes. "I wonder, Izuku, what should we name our children? Of course, Daddy may question it because of my seeing a commoner." She made a tapping noise. "Yet again, Daddy wouldn't question my marrying a slave." She whistled again. "Don't worry, Izuku! You will be treated with love and care. If you're lucky, you may be lucky to invite one guest to our wedding." She spat. "So, you better pray your Mother Dearest/future Mother-in-law doesn't have any ill feelings for me. For that is _the_ only woman in your life outside of me that you're ever going to see."

Izuku gripped the corner as he tried finding ways of escaping. Running into the subway station was the last resort. If he remembered correctly, he was currently at the Akamatsu line. He was a station away from Kayama-sensei's residence. Although cautious on whatever tricks or trade the Pro Hero 18+ kept in her goodie bag or her whip, he needed assistance and guidance.

Many things were flooding his mind - Blake, Yang, the "_yan-tsun-dere" _Snow Princess, and overall, Ochako. He asked God for forgiveness knowing that his first time was robbed by the blonde jokester of Team RWBY. It felt strange and violating to know that Ochako would make love to used goods. He wasn't sure why he was thinking that way. Maybe it was from Blake's strong grips of her hand, Yang's aggressiveness with her body, or Weiss' delusions of grandeur with love and slavery?

Seeing the Snow Princess walking away from his direction, he took the opportunity to head toward the train tracks. However, his jacket snagged on the handle of the nearby phone booth. As he struggled to manage to get his jacket from the handle, he became exposed, leaving Weiss to see him from a distance.

"Wow! There you are, my precious pet!" She clicked her tongue. "Dekkun has been a bad, bad doggie!" She clicked her tongue again, patting her hand on her thigh. "Come to your master. Take your honor while there are any remnants."

Izuku nervously remained silent. Weiss was wearing the evening gown that she was sporting earlier in the dorm. Her blue eyes were heart-shaped, faded and dazed. Her expression was a combination of adoration and force. She gripped the collar tightly as she slowly made her way to the stunned Izuku. It was met with a smirk. "Oh, Dekkun!"

Izuku backed away. "Weiss-"

She wagged her finger. "No, you dog! You had your chance of saying my name in the dorm. Now, it's _Mistress _to you." She winked. "Or your _onee-_sama!" She bit her lip. "Now! As I adorn you with such lowly grace, you should be grateful for such an honor, my pet Dekkun."

"Weiss, think of what you're saying! What are you thinking?"

The Snow Princess scoffed lightly before clicking her tone. "My lovely idiot! Still doesn't understand when I say to call me Mistress." She placed her hands on her hips. "Do I really need to re-educate on being my subservient slave, you dog?!" _Oh, Izuku! Oum, I am terribly sorry, but I can't help how adorably dorky and stupid you are! That is how I show my love! The scared white in you, the tear-stained flushed cheeks! I am severely turned on right now! _"Submit to me, Izuku," she said in a low tone. "You are mine and I won't let anyone take you. I didn't want to do this. You have brought this on yourself! Now take the collar of your queen, your girlfriend, your mistress." She widened her eyes. "Your wife to be! Forever!" She stomped her feet. "And I won't say it again!"

"Weiss, no!"

Her eyes gave him an icy glare. "You're my pet! I am your queen!" She snapped her finger. "Therefore, you must and you _will_ bow...down...to...me!"

Izuku, at this time, was in a praying stance. Even so that he had dropped to his knees. "Please, Weiss! For the love of Esdeath! I am begging you to let me be. I promise not to report this to the police. I won't report it to Nezu. Not even to your friends, Blake, Ruby, and Yang!"

She put her finger to her lip, cueing him to become silent. She released a sigh, knowing that words weren't going to be enough to quell his frustrations and her inhibitions. "What happens to me doesn't matter, Dekkun!" There was a sharpness when she said his name. "I'm a Schnee! A lady of modesty. A lady of valor! One call and I can have my father dearest to clear anything that has occurred at this school." She gave a sickening smirk as she glared. "Including you!"

Izuku's face became flattened.

"Before you double back to my friends, the girls know that we are in competition for your affection," she said assertively. She proceeded walking closer to him. "As much as I love my friends, they are also my competition and for you, _my _opposition. You see, Izuku, when you want something, you do what you can. When _I _want something, I get what I want." She pointed at Izuku. "And it is you what I want and you will do what you can to serve under me. After all, you are my husband. You're mine and no one else's." She narrowed her eyes. "And I wish those skanks or any other would stop me." She snapped her finger, this time she was inches away. "One phone call and my father will create such a great future for me. For us. Meanwhile, he can convince Principal Nezu to dismantle your future, inhibiting you from further pursuing your dream as a Pro Hero." She smirked. "As if you had a chance with your hand me down quirk! So have at it! Want to try me, Dekkun?! Do if you dare!"

As if it was Katsuki all over again, the defeated Izuku dropped his head.

Weiss felt achieved by her accomplishment. "There you go! Quiet and docile! Very good!" She grabbed the collar and tossed it on the floor. "Now pick it up and wear it, you dog!"

"..."

"Don't know why you're fighting the feeling. After all, this is minute compared to what I plan to do to you," she said while licking her lips. "And since we weren't able to finish in the dorm, we might as well continue where we left off."

"Weiss," he said in a pleading manner.

"Shh," retorted Weiss. "Save your cries when you cry and scream out my name to the heavens. After all, you belong to me." She spread her legs. "Now, prepare to serve your owner, you dog. For I am going to rape you!"

_**Sometime earlier….**_

It was the clicking sound of the All Might novelty clock hanging above his desk area that indicated that he was aware and alert. He remained absolutely still. His hands were clammy, shaken if one would have noticed. He felt as if his stomach was to his back and his heart was in his throat. He wanted to convince his body that everything was okay. There wasn't anything to fear. What he was currently facing was an illusion. Nothing more, nothing less. The emerald teen has had a rough day.

Being part of the welcoming committee to the Beacon girls and adjusting his own shyness for the sake of the foreign girls. He wanted to think that Blake's rendezvous in his bedroom was nothing more than a Faunus-Valian way of greeting their guests.

He wanted to think that his submission to Yang in the park was another customary greeting. After all, their customs weren't the same.

Even now, seeing Weiss in this compromising position attributing more to their own way of thinking (his own way of denial). Her arms locked around his, pressing her warm body against his tensed body. She smelled like fresh baby powder. Judging by the softness and moistness of her skin, she probably took a shower before coming to the dorm. Many questions were stirring in his brain. How did she enter his dorm? Who did she convince to give her a key? Did she break inside? Did she come across Shouto? Why was he thinking of the now-pointless questions? Be that as it may, the Snow Princess was inside his domain, his sanctuary.

This was now Weiss' hour of absolute power.

There he was back to being a puppet, pulled by the strings of the mastering heartstruck, domineering, and obviously psychotic girls. He would think that the roughhousing from Katsuki was nothing more than showing his affection and love between friends.

Weiss pursed her lips. She removed her arm and reached under her pillow. Izuku's eyes were wide as saucers when retrieving a serrated knife. His eyes showed in its reflection - fear and terror. What plans were for him with this knife. Weiss used her other hand and put it to his lips, enticing the still silence within the dorm room.

"Relax," she said in a touchy whisper. She felt the quivering lips of Izuku's, making her narrow her cold blue eyes once again. "I've said, relax. Be quiet! Don't make a sound!" The serrated knife was positioned to his chair behind the bedpost. "This knife isn't for you." She let out a tiny cackle. "No way I would use such a weapon on such a subservient child like you."

Before he could speak, she gripped his chin. "I've said be quiet! Nod if you understand!"

The knife was nearby, within her reach. The grip of her soft, delicate hands indicated that this wasn't her first time putting a person in this position. Only God knew what kind of duress that boy or girl could have faced. In compliance, he nodded to her demand.

He could feel the Snow Princess lessening her grip. "There you go," she said softly. "See that wasn't so bad. It is better to comply at your own terms. Better to live on your knees than to die on your feet my father would say." She let out another cackle, indicating to the teen that she was in control. Any ounce of dominance or freewill was ceased. "They say you were gullible. They say you were kind of stupid. Didn't think you could be this cute, gullible, and stupid." She used her hand to brush his cheek. Her silver hair brightened the night. Judging from the straps on her shoulder, she could be possibly wearing a negligee. He winced when feeling the cold hands stroking it gently along the lining of his face.

"Why do you flinch when I touch you," she asked inquisitively. "Many people would love to even have the slightest touch upon this loving grace." She continued stroking his cheek. "Understand, _boy,_ that I come from a dynasty. I come from royalty. You should feel blessed and honored that I am allowing such a simpleton to be in my bosom. Anyone would kill for this chance on a lovely encounter with a Schnee! "

Why was he being ridiculed, the emerald teen thought. If anything, he should be mad and upset about another Beacon girl invading his personal space. It has barely been eighteen hours and has been sexually molested by Blake and raped by Yang. Now, adding insult to injury, the Snow Princess was using sullen and callous words to disrespect him?

"Izuku Midoriya!" Weiss let out a tiny smile. He didn't think a cold-natured grouch of a woman could have such a pretty smile. Izuku was attentive as she pressed herself closer. "It is finally a pleasure and to you, a privilege, that we can make such an acquaintance." She took her hand from his cheek. She grabbed Izuku's hand, cupping it to her cheek. She kissed it tenderly with her soft lips. A small audible sound was produced from every peck she planted to his soft hand. "Quite atypical to meet like this. But, I felt it was more appropriate." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially when there were _pests _infiltrating such a lovely gift from the gods."

Izuku was cautious about certain _pests _in particular. He doubted that Weiss was referring to her teammates. If anything, maybe the other friends surrounding him after their induction ceremony in the gymnasium. He was speaking with Jirou, Hagakure, Hatsume, and Ashido as they were leaving the gym. But, he couldn't forget the look on Weiss' face. Even though she rebuffed his friendly gestures by justifying it as ulterior motives for perversion, she could never get her eyes off him. The strong look of disdain was adamant and abundantly clear when Nezu took her and the others to his office.

Looking back now, it wasn't the look of disdain. It was the mark of the siren glaring at her territory. And those girls were nothing more than a threat.

Weiss adjusted her pillow, allowing the distance between the pair. Izuku could have taken that window to leave but he was doubting the uncertainty. Judging from his previous endeavor with Yang and he was hundreds of yards away, he knew if she could target him with a wider distance, what difference would it make with the Snow Princess? "It was hard to think I could settle down with someone less than a commoner stance. I've checked your profile through and through. Despite your loss of a semblance, you were accepted into the school. You live alone with your mother and your father works overseas. You have a best friend that you serve as a gofer and only a handful of friends." She leaned her head on her hand. "And to think why would I want to have such a lowly pesky boy from the lowest of the totem pole to inseminate his seeds into me?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow upon hearing those frightening words.

"There are plenty of better boys throughout the land that would be better suited to coat my womb with their blessings," she said matter-of-factly. "Why would I have my royal holy passage broken by some _boy _that isn't worthy of being a crumpled two-dollar bill in the storm drain?"

In her mind, Weiss was feeling bad about saying harsh words to the adorkable beautiful idiot that was going to be her husband. She couldn't help how she felt about the doorknob. It was something about Izuku Midoriya that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside of her. Was it love? Was it lust? Was it a feeling of hay fever from being in a foreign land? It mattered not. There was something about Izuku that she couldn't shake away. No matter how many boys and girls fell at her feet, it wasn't enough. The fact she had preserved her virginity for such a simpleton let her know that he was something special. Unlike the others, Izuku was willing to be entranced by her charm. That alone was a challenge. A challenge she was willing to divide and conquer. She wasn't like her sister, Winter, but she knew about a thing or two about boys and strategy.

They always fold when women knock on the doors of their insecurity.

"The look on your face shows fear," she said sternly. Yet again, within, she became aroused. The fluids were releasing the floodgates of her pussy, creating a reservoir around her drenched panties. She had to remain still, or else, releasing the musk of womanhood and she wouldn't know what to do when that happens. Although sexually inexperienced with men, practicing and experimenting on some girls showed the necessary roughness she can do with him.

Oh, what fun she was going to do with Izuku when that occurs.

"So, Izuku! Trapped in a bind with such an admirer such as myself," she said while clicking her tongue. "Seems like this institution failed at teaching you to be vigilant at all times."

"But...but...but," said Izuku as he tried to speak.

She gripped his chin. "Shut up! Not a word! Silence! Were you given permission to speak?" At this time, she pressed her body closer to him. Izuku could feel her breast touching his chest. Her legs were crossing over his. "Aren't you going to say something? Mmm!?"

Izuku felt that this was a test. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

It was met with a smile from the Snow Princess. "That's my boy! Quiet and docile." She then pressed her nose onto his face. "Overall, scared, timid, meek, and fearful. Just the way I like my man." She put her knee against his crotch. "So, tell me, _Dekkun_, how was it with Yang?"

As if he heard a light bulb cracked onto the concrete, his eyes widened with surprisement. Weiss released a smile. "Oh, honey, don't give me that look. I can smell the cheap scent of perfume. Lest we forget that she is my roommate."

Izuku could feel her knee continuing to rub his crotch. He began releasing soft moans.

"Such a pesky little bitch to take what's mine. The bitch better be glad that I was distracted from that so-called French bastard, Yugi, Yami, whatever the winky star boy name is." She clicked her tongue. "So, tell me, Dekkun, did it feel good? Did she make you hard? Did you get her wet?" The more she talked, the rougher her knees were onto his crotch. It wasn't long until he became hard. He closed his eyes, seeing her piercing eyes never leaving his sight.

_SLAP!_

"Who told you to shut your eyes," questioned Weiss. "Look into my eyes! Now!"

Izuku followed in compliance.

"There you go! Did you guys use a condom? Did you pull out?" At this time, this rubbing against his crotch was causing his dick to become cramped and swollen in his shorts. "Or did you cram her womb with your wicked seed." She snapped her fingers. "Tell me, Izuku! I want to know! Address your wife when you are being told to speak, boy!"

"No!" That was what all he could say. At this time, with her breasts touching him and her knees rubbing against his cock, he was overwhelmed and overpowered. He could taste her breath. He could feel her touching his body. She was messing with him, confusing him in many ways than one.

And that was Weiss intended, confusing the senses. Just one of many strategies that she learned from her sister, Winter.

"Did she cry to the heavens? 'Holy Esdeath, you're stabbing my womb, Izuku baby,'" said Weiss while mockingly using Yang's voice. "Tell me!" She began to lick his cheeks. "Tell me what that bitch was doing to you. Did you cry? I bet you did? Did you cry for your mum? I think you enjoy being taken advantage of by us women, don't you?"

"..."

"Just let me find out Yang's late on her period and _you _are going to be late if you catch me drift.

_Verstehst du_?"

Izuku was turning burnt red. By this time, the fluids were dampening his shorts and it wasn't long until he reached his peak.

"Just so you know, Izuku, that I will claim what is mine," she said as she continued licking him. "Everything belongs to me. This dorm! This bed! This body!" She pressed her knees harder. "This dick! Even the seeds you produce belong to me." She produced a smile. "Now look at me. I want to see your cute, disgusted embarrassing face when you cream your pants with _my _sperm." She pressed her face forward, only inches apart. She produced another smile before blowing in his face. "Now, release my sperm, peasant."

He tried to release a cry, but was blocked by her lips. As they locked lips, he released his spunk inside of his shorts. At each swap of their tongues, he released his spunk. He continued ejaculating until Weiss released her leg from his crotch. She broke this kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the pair.

Upon releasing their kiss, she released such an obnoxious cackle. Feeling accomplished about the deed, she pulled away from his crotch. She clicked her tongue teasingly. "Did you just cum, Izuku! Tsk, tsk, tsk! They say it is embarrassing to do that in front of a lady. Yet again, you are the pervert!"

Nervously, he tried explaining himself. "B-b-b-b-but...but…"

"B-b-b-b-but…" Weiss said mockingly. "Even when you are stuttering, it's cute and so, so pitiful!" She grabbed his cheeks. "So, doing such a perverted deed in front of a lady. I think a punishment is in order."

"But...but!"

"Shh! Relax! It is necessary. A great way to start on what we shall call an _eternity_." Her eyes then looked at the covers. She grabbed the covers to lift it up. She reached for his groin. She whistled. "Man, talked about being backed up. Makes me think that what you did to Yang was nothing. Or, were you shaving up for me?" She released another cackle. She used her finger to touch his soiled gym shorts. "I can barely feel your cock around this. Oum knows what happens when you put this inside me."

"Inside you?"

"Well, of course, you silly goose. How else am I going to make a baby." She gripped onto his dick. "You should be grateful to have such a privilege." The Snow Princess reached for his shorts. "Now, it's time to get out of these pesky clothes."

"What are we going to do," asked Izuku worriedly.

"Jesus," she retorted. "No wonder why Kacchan treats you like this. What do we think we are going to do? I am going to make my mark."

"You mean?"

"Well, like yeah! You're mine, Izuku! I am going to have so much fun training you to be my _pet_." _Please forgive me, you baka! I love you, Izuku! Oh, I love you so, so much that you have no idea of the things that I am going to do to prove my love to you!_

_**Meanwhile….**_

Ruby waited enough time for Blake to be distracted before retiring to her room. With them being the only ones in their apartment, she didn't need any room for error.

Or in this instance, speculation.

With the door locked, she felt secured. The windows were covered in case of prying eyes. She scanned the area in case of cameras, wires, and the like. What she was about to do wasn't quite legal. Nevertheless, it was in the name of love. Or lust. Or something like it.

Unlike the neanderthal method like her sister and her teammates, she believed in the subtle way that she had learned from her mother - to make a man happy was in his stomach.

She knew that Izuku was a fan of honey buns, or what he would call his fifty-cent cakes. Stuffed in her briefcases were packs of honey buns she purchased for this occasion. She was going to need it with the active ingredients she had purchased from Kinoko.

"Senpai Love Me" was playing softly in the background as her desk was now a chemistry lab. Sporting her goggles and wearing gloves, she slowly poured the mushrooms onto the table. Contained in another jar was vanilla-flavored laced with her natural ingredients. She grabbed some of the crushed mushroom and applied it to the glaze. Using a stirring rod, she ground the glaze and the mushroom until it dissipated.

"There! A sweet for my sweet. Like nyaa," cried Ruby excitedly. She felt that she had a more subtle approach on reaching Izuku unlike the others. She was acutely aware of the tactics that Blake and Yang have attempted. She didn't put microchips on the girls' cell phones out of kindness and safety.

A genius wasn't needed about Blake. She could smell the remnants of semen lingering in the pitiful Faunus' fingertips. She and Yang were linked. She knew she was somewhere within her precious cinnamon roll's vicinity.

Although she couldn't prove Yang or Weiss' whereabouts, it was safe to say that they were on the hunt. Nevertheless, it wasn't about having the leftovers or sloppy thirds or fourths, it was knowing that Izuku Midoriya was rightfully hers.

She felt that she didn't have to force Izuku to love her. That is the mindset of a brute, she thought to herself. In her mind, providing Izuku with his favorite food and treats was a way to reach his heart. Then, when he was subdued, take advantage and then make him love her.

Unlike the pestilent Weiss, he wouldn't be a slave. Izuku was a lover, her husband, and the future lover of her kits. Ruby licked her lips as she rubbed her belly. Today was certainly _not_ a safe day.

The happy-go-lucky teen decided to take a break. She took a look at the picture she took of Izuku without him knowing. So gentle, nubile, sweet, and dashing. Just like how she loved her man. Grabbing the picture, she twirled around her bedroom. She imagined dancing with her future lover. The thought of becoming Ruby Midoriya was drawing closer and closer.

_"Oh I promise_

_They won't be missed_

_All those skanks that you might have kissed_

_I'll come get you and swear to be good..._

_When I check off my rival list!_

_Senpai love me_

_I want to make you happy, It's true, I do_

_My heart can only love you_

_Senpai love me_

_I'll watch you through your window tonight!"_

_Like yeah! So close, Izuku! Just wait, my love. It won't be much longer, baby. Just wait! Just you wait!_

_**To be continued….**_


	6. Case 3-B: White Emerald (Weiss)

_**Hey. guys! BD and GOTA, here, with another installment of "I Am My Izuku's Keeper." In this chapter, Izuku is trapped in Weiss' web and must find a way out. Meanwhile, a tiny coup occurs in the apartment between Yang and Blake. Later, Ruby needs some outside help to make her rendezvous with Izuku a bit intimate. Enjoy!**_

Weiss told Izuku that she had developed an interest in photography. At first, it started little - as minute as taking self-portraits of her Glyphs when she was in practice with Professor Goodwitch or Professor Port. Each stunt, each motion captured the stunning performance as it was rightfully intended. Such candid photos that it took the attention of her fellow teammates who wanted still images of their semblances in action.

There wouldn't be any of that on this night. To the Snow Princess, this camera was propped and displayed for a more sinister purpose. Sinister was a poor choice of word, according to Weiss. She would rather call it an insurance policy. She remembered her father dearest telling her in the center of his study that nothing exists without proof. Words can become convoluted, changed, converted and twisted into dreadful lies. Her father told her as she sat underneath in front of the crackling fire that in order to put anything under her control, then proof must be in the images.

Weiss could lie to the girls and say that Izuku was rightfully hers. Anyone could put red dye, ketchup, or tomato paste onto a pair of panties. Not Weiss Schnee, not the rightful heir of the Schnee fortune.

She pursed her lips as her Nikkon made its presence known by the shutter switch. She clicked her tongue as she did a test run. A bolt of artificial lighting filled the room, enrapturing her personal work of art. She ran her fingers through her silvery hair, impressed on the adequate lighting in the room. The scent of her Schnee brand candles filled the room, naturally applied with their famous dust to ensure the comfort in the room. Of course, it wouldn't be a Schnee original without adding certain sedatives into the mix. A bit of a party favor as she made the teen inhale such a mighty fragrance, making him incapable of moving.

Yet again, not everything was guaranteed. Ropes were linked on every wrist and ankle of his nimble body. It didn't go after tasting its saltiness and the fear that came with it. Such a delectation of a delicatessen she called her cinnamon roll - a gourmet meal. The only thing missing was the most important ingredient - his homemade vanilla glaze.

"The sedatives, my worthless mutt includes an aphrodisiac that can make Beowolves, Ursai, and Grimm make love by the end of days," she patted her hand on her cheek. Izuku could recognize the pale heart-shaped pupils from her blue eyes. "Since I was informed of your hand-me-down quirk, you can handle such a measurable amount." She focused the lens in order to have a clear visual. Something that she couldn't wait to showcase to the art exhibit she called her apartment when coming home.

Or better yet, after Ruby, Blake, and Yang watches, the apartment would convert into a zoo.

Or an exhibit for Musutafu Valley's coroner.

Izuku couldn't move. Drugged with her _dust _and bounded by gags, he watched as the Snow Princess took another picture. "Relax, my dimwitted slave that is my future husband. Each moment prior to our little tet-o-tet needs to show surrealness." She clicked her tongue. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She began to do her usual, annoying cackle. "Father was right. Boxers do make the men."

Izuku felt the chill as he was exposed. Adding insult to injury, the Snow Princess removed his boxers and replaced them with briefs.

Briefs that featured the character Hiro from _Big Hero 6._

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Wearing boxers when you call yourself a man," she said insincerely. "Couldn't even fight little old me and you allow yourself to be controlled." She began to release a cackle. "Yet again, if you did try to defend yourself, then the consequences would be dreadful." She showcased her teeth. "You're lucky we are forbidden to use our semblance or else we wouldn't be having this discussion. Where's your aura, little boy? Your dear Recovery Girl isn't here to help you. So, it is you and me and these pitiful little panties that you are sporting."

Izuku couldn't find the words. One would think that she and Katsuki shared kinship of some kind. At least Katsuki took breaks whenever he was tired, but this Snow Princess was unrelenting and unforgiving.

She took a breath, realizing that stalling was prolonging what she really wanted. "Alas, le sigh! Time to put this tiny little instrument to work." Izuku began groaning as she made her direction to his sight. She turned back to the camera. "Video is recording as we speak." She held the remote. "At each click, it flashes, leaving more evidence of our fun. Consider yourself lucky. Not _many _have this privilege." She cackled again. "Something to tell my bridesmaids at the wedding." She put her finger to her lip. "Can I force my teammates to watch? That would be great," she was talking to herself. "I could see the anger emitting from little Ruby. Blake would want me dead. Yang would probably blow a gasket and go Lord Explosion Murder on me." She turned to Izuku. "You know, I think a public viewing of our wedding should be best. So, they can have one final look."

She positioned herself on top of him. He could see her breasts through her blue see-through nightgown. Although smaller than Yang's, the mounds were bountifully soft and her tits were inverted. "I imagine our weddings like a Westerner's wedding as you call it. Have it at a Christian church, allowing the public to view you in such delightful outfit sported by your collar."

_Collar, _thought Izuku.

"Making your proclamation as mine and mine alone," she told matter-of-factly. She used her ring finger to touch his chest. The cold touch created sensitivity as she slowfully tread it to his bellybutton. "Such an hour of my absolute power. Did you know that Vale Media is owned by the Schnee family. With our vast fortune, it can be all over the world. Can you imagine the worlds of Remnant and Earth viewing our wedding, Izuku? As we create our future, I am dismantling yours all the way to the windows of your soul. Baby, when I say you're mine, please believe." She made a tiny sound as she touched the phallus of dick. "I would do whatever it takes."

Izuku felt the strain and tightness of his wrists and ankles. By the degree of every encounter he had with the girls, each was worse than the other. What Weiss compensated in the actions of Blake and Yang were her words.

Weiss hovered over his dick. She used her ring finger to nudge the soft cock. "Why so soft?" She produced a smile. "Is it out of fear? Do you fancy women? Are you imagining me to be your little Kacchan?" She flicked his dick. "Oh, little fishy! I wish it was the latter." Her eyes narrowed. "Then that serrated knife could be quite useful in cutting down the competition. Get it? Cut!"

He nodded in disagreement. In no way, shape, or form did he want to involve his friends. Never did he think that boys would be included in the fray?

She kissed his navel. "Good!" She made a tiny whisper as she circled his navel with her tongue. His hips instinctively twitched when feeling her wettest muscle touching him. She looked at him. "Why do you flinch when I touch you." She gripped onto his dick. "I want you to enjoy it as well. Don't think I am doing this for myself." The tone sounded insincerely playful. "For you have to participate…" She paused when exposing his cell phone. His eyes widened when it showed visuals of various classmates that were dear to him. "Or else!"

Izuku nodded in compliance. She kissed him again on his navel. Light, feathery pecks. The contact was exciting his little All Might. It wasn't long when the erection took effect. She smirked. "So, it does seem that you are moved by fear or when you are being controlled."

"..."

"Doesn't matter if you respond, sweetie," she said sternly. "For in a minute, the chief acting ingredient is going to take effect and I will look forward to it." She slowly pulled down his briefs, exposing his hardened cock. "Mum rarely lets me eat the icing from the knife." She clicked her tongue. "However, there are a few exceptions. For Mummy isn't here." She blew onto the hardened cock. Her cool breath contrasted the heat of his hardened shaft. She used her finger, making light scraps from his balls to his shaft. "I can see clear juices of your precum being released from its spout. Excuse me, _my _spout. May I have a taste?"

"..."

She slapped his stomach in a harsh manner. "Oh, baby! I am giving you a question. Either yes or no!"

"Or?!"

Her face contorted. She paused as she looked up to her loving, poor defenseless cinnamon roll. "Hmm! Clever on such a choice! You're a regular Einstein. Yet again, you did come to this school under a _special _kind of accommodation."

Izuku needed to be resourceful in thinking. What could he do to escape?

"And that's not the kind of guy I want in my life as a husband-slave, do we?"

_**Meanwhile….**_

Yang was humming a pleasant tune, rubbing her belly pleasantly as she danced and twirled in the elevator on her way up to her apartment. She couldn't help but imagine a glow to know that the cinnamon roll's baby was being inseminated. Yang wasn't kidding about taking the risk of pregnancy. So much so that she stopped by the pharmacy on the way to purchase a pregnancy test. Izuku was such a silly goose to think that the first time wasn't going to be enough.

Like a fiend to a pipe, her Izuku was her fix. She even purchased fertility pills on their next outing. She was serious when informing the teen that they were going to meet in front of UA the following morning. She had his number, contacts, everything that involved next of kin. She didn't look at it as stalking, but as an investment for their future.

She knew it was going to be hard juggling being a student and a parent. Of course, she hoped to allocate money from her Uncle Qrom, her Daddy dearest, and a bitch of a mother. Speaking of the bitch, Raven owed her for the many years of her childhood. So, she was going to make sure that Raven was going to be a doting grandmother.

And that would start by making payments to purchase the common things for parents-to-be.

Arriving at her floor, she pulled out her keycard as she scanned the entrance.

"Long as I live," said Yang melodically as she pushed her way into the apartment. "My first love…"

_POW!_

Yang was cut off by a left hook of an angry Faunus. Backpack and grocery bags spread like fireworks as Yang crashed to the wall beside the kitchen.

"You motherfucker," barked the Faunus. "Should have known better that you have treachery as your middle name."

Yang was used to this kind of pain. With their semblance forbidden on Earth, it was her wits, her strength, and her defense through working out that was taking precedence. However, it didn't stop her as her eyes and her hair ignited. In her line of sight, she saw a distraught Blake Belladonna.

In her possession, she was holding a wire hanger and a vacuum cleaner.

"Living up to your bitch of a mother's reputation," barked Blake angrily. "You have the fucking nerve of taking what's mine, you pompous bitch."

Yang wasn't fazed by the words of the Faunus. Yang was fortunate that ointment and Salonpas were included on the grocery list. "You call it a _nerve_." She licked her fingers, using her free hand to rub her stomach. " It was well...very _veiny _and it felt oh so good!"

"You blonde half-breed bitch!"

"Faunus, please! Like you can act high and mighty. I don't recall Nezu having a nurse's station in his office." She stood up, wiping the blood from her lips. "Oh, sweetness, don't play cute. If anything, you're the one that broke the arrangement."

Blake produced a sinister smile. "What's the matter? Just being proactive on claiming what's mine." She pointed at Yang's stomach with the vacuum cleaner. "And speaking what's mine! There's a certain seed that belongs to me."

Yang reached for the carving knife she used earlier, using it as a shield of defense. "Take it from me and I will see to it that you have a permanent cat nap, you chode!"

"Didn't realize that was your mother's name," retorted Blake.

"She learned it from the best," interjected Yang. "Can't define _Cali_fornication without having your mother's name in the dictionary."

"You should find the rightful words to etch onto your tombstone, you interloping whore," barked Blake.

Yang was unrelenting as the knife was inches away from Blake. Blake didn't hesitate turning on the vacuum cleaner and twisting the hanger as a weapon.

"_Sis?! Blakey! What are you doing?"_

The blonde and the Faunus turned when seeing a concerned Ruby standing in the center of the hallway. She was holding a jar in her hand. "Am I interrupting something?"

There was a strong, pregnant silence. Either party didn't want to put down their weapon.

Ruby produced a strong sigh. "Now, ladies. Didn't we promise ourselves about our pact?" Feeling that she had to take a more mature stance with her older sisters, she walked in the middle. "Did we, Yang?" She put down her weapon before turning to Blake. "Did we, Blake?"

Both hands were curled into a fist. Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "Did we or did we not, Blake and Yang?"

"Yes," said the duo in their strained voices.

Ruby produced a smile. "Great!" She backed away a few inches, creating a tiny. "Recall what we have discussed."

Scratching her arm, Yang raised her eyebrow questionably. "You're kidding, right?!"

"Kidding is not swearing on my mother's grave," she retorted. "So, what was our pact? Hmm?" She turned to each girl. "Blake Belladonna? Yang Xiao Long?"

Yang began to speak. "For the sake and the safety of our closeness in the relationship of this team…" She paused. "C'mon, Rubes! Did you see her coming for me with that hanger and vacuum cleaner?"

"Mother was right," said Blake. "Girls are like balloons. If you stab them, they die!"

"Hush!" Ruby stomped her foot, showing the fiery silver eyes. "On the name of my mother, Summer Rose, recite the damn pact."

"Oum," groaned the strong blonde. "For the sake and the safety of our closeness in the relationship of this team, we will not and shall not pursue the same guy without informing one another first."

Ruby turned to Blake. "And Blakey, dear?"

Blake lowered her head. "For the sake and the safety of our closeness in the relationship of this team, we will not and shall not pursue the same guy without informing one another first."

"Great!" She extended her arms. "Now, stop fighting," she said. "Please, stop fighting!" She looked onto her sister. "Yang! You promise me peace." She turned to Blake. "Remember that we must get along!" She produced peace signs with her hands. "If we want Izuku to accept one of us, then we must get along." She stomped her foot. "Now shake hands."

Ruby produced octopus lips as she stared into the windows of the girls' souls. Yang complied and shook hands with Blake.

Ruby nodded. "Now you two, kiss and make up."

"Really? Can't tell where that mouth has been," interjected Blake.

"Somewhere between Izuku's homemade vanilla cannoli," retorted Yang. "And he came back for seconds when he made contact with my second mouth as well."

"That's not funny," barked Blake.

"To you," retorted Yang.

The fire in Ruby's eyes appeared.

_**[imagine a background filled with fire]**_

"Kiss, or so help me Oum I will call Izuku and tell him what is happening," said Ruby. "Then, we all don't get what we want!"

The Faunus scoffed but seeing the fire in the redhead-brunette's eyes, she walked and kissed Yang on the lips. Yang produced a fake smile as she backed away from the kiss.

Ruby nodded approvingly. "Not bad, girls. Though, Blake, I would use less tongue."

"Yeah, yeah," said Blake as she wiped her lips on her arm. _Just needed something that tasted of Izuku! Thieving bitch! Wait a minute, did I taste wasabi-cinnamon flavored gum? The gum I gave him as a little token of my appreciation? _Blake turned to see the pleasant smile of the blonde.

"See you in nine months, _Auntie,_" whispered Yang.

_**[imagine the sounds of a vacuum cleaner turning on before hearing another scuffle]**_

Ruby wouldn't call this scuffle a loss. It would distract them for a spell as she made a way toward the elevator. During her time alone, she made some calls with her contact, Kinoko Komori.

_Ah, Ruby Rose! I figure you wouldn't stay away too long._

_Since I see you have connections with rare mushrooms, I believe you can accommodate me with some other things._

_Depends! As I remind you, Rose, I ain't cheap._

_So you know, Komori, I am not low budget. I need a place alone for a few hours. Long enough to take care of my business._

_Tell me what you want and I can be in need to supply._

_Off the grid, can't be found. Just need it to be on ice until the time is right._

_No problem, Ruby baby! Give me about three hours and we can make it work._

_Make it an hour and a half and I will twice the pay._

_Sweet Jesus! Need to establish Vale connections more often. Give me a bit and let me see what I can do._

_Thanks! Keep in touch!_

Ruby had to be the tactful of the bunch. If she allowed her anger to oversee her logic, then all hope was lost. She was aware of Izuku's whereabouts and the bondage he was currently facing with Weiss. Unlike the others who would kill each other like banshees, she was going to wait it out. The girls are going to get tired and their weaknesses will get exposed.

She didn't mind playing the waiting game. She had enough of that during her earlier Beacon days.

"Just one step closer, my dear hero cinnamon roll," she said to herself. "You won't have to wait much longer. Your savior is coming for you."

_**Back to Izuku and Weiss….**_

The icy cold glare she gave her beloved was tantalizing. The rivers of her holy water flowing out of her reservoir served more confirmation that Izuku was the one. The way he was resisting, defying, disobeying was nothing more than a test. She knew that the teen wanted her. Who wouldn't want Weiss Schnee? She used her hand to firmly massage his hardened cock.

"No prince or maiden in the world could resist my hands," she told him as she massaged it once more. "Need this swollen cock hard to break into my holy passage. A prize I might say."

"Weiss, if this was a different situation, I would be turned on, but this isn't the way," said Izuku.

It fell on deaf ears. It mattered not as she wanted nothing more than to feel his gushing spunk cramming her womb. She wasn't sure about the other peasants, but she was a Schnee - a lady of modesty. She took birth control pills prior to engaging in this tet-o-tet. However, it didn't hurt getting a preview of when her egg can drop.

He should praise this so-called God for such a heavenly, miraculous opportunity.

Izuku's face was contorted as he was on the verge of another orgasm. Embarrassingly enough, when removing his boxers earlier, she decided to supply herself with a razor and a shaving cream.

_Before you can become my man, you must serve me at the lowest level, __**boy!**_

Weiss' cackle and lighting moaning was filling the room. He briefly forgot about his being filmed. Fear filled his mind on what would happen if that film were to be released. He would be the laughing stock of UA High School, if not all of the Musutafu Valley. His chance of being a Pro Hero being flushed down the toilet by this snuff film.

_Wait a minute?! Toilet! My only ace in the hole?_

"Bathroom," groaned Izuku.

Weiss' rubbing ceased when hearing Izuku's request. "What did you say, you dog?!"

"Bathroom," he repeated. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Weiss scoffed as she felt their private rendezvous was rudely interrupted by her dog's poor toilet habits. She sighed loudly as she got up and turned off the lights. "You're such a putz! Thank the gods I am not that type. I am obsessed but not a sadist."

_Your limit of sadism is piss? Holy Dio! _Izuku saw Weiss loosening the restraints of his rope. She turned away when doing so. "Find some clothes to get dressed so we can get this over with," said Weiss disappointingly. He turned to Weiss. "Can you turn around? I am a bit shy with the light on and others watching me."

She slapped her face. "Jesus, Deku! Can't even make a session between lovers right. No wonder this Bakugo goes and finds you defenseless." She felt a little privacy wouldn't hurt what was left of his dignity. "To think guys like you are shy. I would think with you being a man, you would have…."

_**[insert dotted lines where Izuku used to be]**_

The door was ajar, leaving Weiss alone with her regrets and her foolish thoughts.

She snapped her fingers. "God damnit," she screamed. "Think you can run away from me, Deku baby?! No one, I mean _NO ONE _runs from Weiss Schnee." She licked her lips. "Le sigh! A good Izuku is hard to chase." She produced a sickening grin. "But, oh, what fun it is!"

_**Back to the present….**_

Weiss could think of better places in which she could have lost her virginity. Nevertheless, it would be a funny commoner's story she could tell to the elite. The sense of living a day in the life of an urban despot would be a funny tale over a spot of tea and scones.

She kicked the door into the newspaper stand. A bit frustrated, but like a Faunus, the Snow Princess was in heat.

"Sit, boy!" Weiss sported the leash in hand as Izuku was sporting his birthday suit and positioning himself to the floor.

She tugged the leash. "Good, Dekkun! It is best to follow direction and go out on your terms." She tugged the collar again. "Now heal!"

This was humiliating to the emerald-haired teen. At least Blake and Yang gave him some kind of dignity when they were engaged with him. He followed suit. It was met with a delightful clap. "Good boy, Dekkun! Who's a good boy!" She clicked her tongue.

She was ready for the coup de grace. "Now turn on your back, _NOW_!"

Nervously, the teen followed suit. Weiss, still holding onto the leash, was ready for what was deserved.

"Now, it's time to _cum _bury _my _bone!"

_**To be continued….**_

_**BD: Weiss, in a word, a bitch! Damn, is she cold!**_

_**GOTA: I really took it there. Weiss has been the coldest yandere thus far.**_

_**BD: Still, Blake and Yang are far from finished. That encounter was intense (and I wrote it).**_

_**GOTA: It's going down now! Stay tuned!**_


	7. Case 3-C: White Emerald (Weiss)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with the latest installment of 'My Izuku's Keeper.' In this chapter, Ruby arranges a meeting with UA High's Kinoko Komori on how to obtain her cinnamon roll. Meanwhile, Weiss (finally) makes her claim onto Izuku, but not without (illegal) insurance. What will happen? Stay tuned! **_

Ruby understood the very essence of leadership. Patience was the key to survival, success, and diligence. Her training at Beacon was going to be used as her mind was focused on obtaining her target - Izuku Midoriya. Sitting at the back of the bus as it made its trek to the garden district, she kept a clear and calm composure. In the midst of fighting Ursai, Grimm, Beowulf, and the like, she knew nothing more calculating than the human mind.

Listening to soft jazz on her cell phone she acquired from Professor Goodwitch, the teen basked in her thoughts, pondering on the events that will follow when she acquired her cinnamon roll. In her heart, she felt like the perfect candidate. Both were misfits, born as it were on the wrong side of the tracks. It was hard finding her identity at Beacon. She felt lonely. Not too far in age from her sister, Yang, but far enough in which she had to learn how to fight battles in her absence. Nevertheless, she admired the fact that her sister was toughening her up. It was going to be useful when having the emerald-haired teen in her possession. Whether he wanted it or not.

Growing up as a precocious child, the redhead-brunette often desired being rescued by a handsome prince. Coming to save her with his white horse and whisking her away to greater kingdoms where they could happily ever after. However, as the teen grew, she realized that fairy tales of that caliber were make-believe. She learned how to be her own hero. When collecting intel about Izuku Midoriya, it happened to change the feelings of fairy tales. However, with a bit of a twist.

_Why do we have roles in which it has to be the girl who is the damsel and the boy who is the savior? That was the problem I had as I often see in fairy tales. They were all the same. My mother was tough. She was a hero. She was a woman who fought all her life to protect those from harm. When I was collecting intel about Izuku before my arrival, seeing his soft and freckled face opened up feelings that I thought were gone after many years. I have read his profile, his past. The detriments of being quirkless. Living alone with his mother with the absence of a father. Being childhood friends with a guy who couldn't give a care like he was a crumpled two-dollar bill in a storm drain. Seeing his woes, his cries, his never-ending search to be noticed, to be recognized, to become a hero. _

_Then it hit me! I can be his hero. I can be his savior. Why conform to gender roles of the guy being the hero and I, the damsel. Izuku is my damsel and I am his savior. I know the girls - Yang, Blake, and Weiss are tearing him limb from limb. _

_Blake, although modest, is very pragmatic and dedicated. Although witty in looks and charm and her approach to Izuku, it still irks me on how quickly she went. She played her role well as the Silent Beauty. But, she isn't called the dark shadow for nothing. It is unforgivable and as much as I want to erase the flea-infested Faunus, I can't help but give her praise. It is something I won't allow ever again. Not on my watch. _

_Then, there is Yang. My dearest oldest sister. We are best friends! We made a deeper promise than that pact on the airplane. We never keep secrets, big sister. Then, I knew that you have deflowered yourself. I knew with the look on your face. I knew that you did something to my Izuku. I love you, Yang! You're my sister and placing harm wouldn't help. However, if I learn if you were to place force on him again, be sure to ally with your mother. That way, you have a fighting chance! _

_Now, my dearest friend Weiss is nowhere to be found. I can sense it. I can't prove it but the tracking devices know it all. You are supposed to be my friend, Weiss. We have stuck through together. You are my partner in crime. Nevertheless, you are all playing a role. Yes, all of you because Izuku is going to get crazy and insane after he encounters you guys. And that is where I come in. _

_If I could, I would get my Crescent Rose and eliminate all of the harlot shrews that have defiled you. However, seeing your cute, dorky, adorable, tear-stained face as you want rescue will make me swell in my heart. You are the damsel, Izuku! Admit it! There is no shame that I will become your hero. Let me be your shooting star, your shining knightess. Let me sweep you off your feet on my white horse. _

_Until then, I must play my role. Just like chess, I must wait until it is my turn to make a move. Just be patient, Izuku. I will be coming for you, my damsel in distress!_

_**Twenty minutes later….**_

Ruby allowed the song, "Myself" by Nav, as her soundtrack as she exited the bus. Even as she made the corner, the bus driver shivered. Unsure it was the strong fragrance of cherry rose or the fact that a force was upon him. Ruby didn't pay it any matter, knowing the confidence she exuded appealed to anyone within her vicinity.

Stepping onto the cobblestone sidewalk, she reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper, sketching the details and the directions of where she and Kinoko Komori were going to meet. Being vigilant, she observed her surroundings. It was quiet and tranquil. The snow had settled. The only noise was coming from her own footsteps. She knew that she didn't have to worry about Grimm or Ursa coming into suburbia, but didn't mean she would let go of her guard.

It wasn't the first time she was cooling where it wasn't safe.

And it was certainly not the first boy she had pursued in such a way.

She put aside the thoughts of yesteryear as she walked the street to Kinoko's hideaway. According to the mushroom girl, it was one of her many stowaways in the suburban Musutafu Valley. Ruby became amazed on how a sixteen-year-old could be a low-level mushroom dealer and have many hideouts in the city. Who was this blonde teen and why did she trust Ruby so much? They have only known each other for less than twelve hours but the vibe she had with the mushroom girl was appealing. Like it was a long lost friend or a distant relative that re-established connection after many years. The redhead-brunette couldn't put her finger on it, but something in her gut was alerting her that there was more than meets the eye with Kinoko.

For the sake of Izuku and the competition, she has with her confidants, no one outside the group is aware of the meeting. As the leader of team RWBY, she told herself, it was her responsibility of inspecting unfamiliar, uncharted territory before allowing the others to follow. Or at least what she would normally do. However, she was already at an unfair advantage. Especially after Blake was the first to violate the pact.

And just like dominoes, they all came tumbling down.

Ruby wiped her nose as she walked up the steep hill. Knowing that she must keep a steady composure, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. The pills were experimental, only given to a handful of candidates that fit the qualifications of having _obsessive-possessive tendencies. _Her Uncle Qrow and Ozpin were the shareholders behind this drug that quells any temptations or urges to actively pursue any suitor. That was part of the reason Ruby had more control than the others. She must remain patient, strategic, and most persistent.

Just like her dear mother when it came to missions, she was saving her best for last.

After ingesting the pills with some bottled water from her purse, she knew she wasn't far. Kinoko informed her that there was a spliced tree that was hit from a lightning storm (or at least that was what the media was reporting it to be) was going to take her to a side street. She was fortunate for the guide as Ruby couldn't read Japanese. Despite having Asian heritage, English was her only language.

She stopped at a brick wall that was cornered to a dead end. She counted the number of houses to her left before seeing the home with a blue Hyundai in the driveway.

_Kinoko's hideaway._

It was a typical western-style home in a suburban neighborhood. The features of the home looked similar to the homes around it. It had a single driveway with a carport. It had a small garden. It was two-story. It had a cobblestone passageway that led to the entrance.

Ruby carried a retractable switchblade in her possession. It was trifling that she was unable to bring her Crescent Rose or apply her semblance due to "universal irregularities." She wasn't sure what Principal Nezu and their representative, Aizawa-sensei had in store for the girls, but whatever abilities they can apply to their _quirk_, she was going to get to the bottom of making her presence known to the students of UA High School.

And Izuku Midoriya was certainly at the top of that list.

Upon walking the driveway, the lights of the Hyundai turned on. Ruby extended her hand into the air. Using her index, ring, and middle finger, she bent them three times. Upon doing so, the headlights flashed three times.

It was Kinoko's signal to acknowledge each other's arrival.

The driver's side opened and the mushroom girl stepped out of the vehicle. She wasn't alone. The passenger side opened and there was the emerald-haired girl she had met in their dorm earlier that evening, Setsuna Tokage.

Ruby approached the girls. She gave them a pleasant smile. "Evening!" She bowed. "Well, more so, _Ohayou_!"

Setsuna snickered at Ruby's attempt at Japanese. The mushroom girl nodded at the friendly gesture. She pulled out the keys. "Morning, Rose! Let's step into my mobile office."

Professional to a tee, Ruby thought. Setsuna walked behind Kinoko as Ruby followed them to the home. Kinoko walked to the entranceway of the home. Instead of the usual buzzing the intercom, she knocked a few times on the brick wall. After a couple of moments, she heard a hollow spot and pulled the false plaster from the wall. Inside of the false hole contained a key.

She took the key and turned to Ruby's direction. "Here."

Ruby was surprised when Kinoko easily gave the key as if she was presenting her with a brand new home. "Kinoko! I just need this for a few hours."

Kinoko lightly scoffed before she laughed. She leaned to the door. "Sweetheart! Do you absolutely think that you are going to keep this on ice for the next few hours?" She turned to Setsuna, in return, she nervously laughed. "Faunus, please!"

Ruby gulped. Kinoko's very presence was giving her vibes of a dear person from yesteryear.

Kinoko used her personal key to insert into the keyhole. After a few seconds, she pressed the lever to enter the home. Setsuna held the door for Ruby and Kinoko. "I don't know how things work in Vale, but out here, remove the shoes." Kinoko leaned down to remove her shoes. "It's out of respect. Understand?"

Ruby nodded in compliance. At the entryway, she pulled off her shoes. Obviously, there were not any available slippers or indoor footwear to use, so she had to walk with her stockings.

Setsuna closed the door and told Ruby to follow Kinoko. She led her to the living room of the residence. It was dark and she was unable to see. She found a light switch. When the light turned on, the living room was very standard. It had two low-ended couches and a kotatsu. She was instructed to sit at the kotatsu.

She sat at the kotatsu. Although tense, she kept calm because she knew that she was in no position to call any shots.

Kinoko snapped her fingers. "Relax, Rose! You are in good hands. We are allies here."

"What makes you think I am nervous," asked Ruby inquisitively.

The mushroom girl pulled her bangs, exposing her eyes. "If I am a girl from another universe in uncharted territory, I would be nervous as well. Plus, with two complete strangers?" She turned to Setsuna. "Tokage, go and fix us a drink, would you?"

Tokage nodded in compliance as she proceeded to walk to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"The usual, green tea," replied the mushroom girl. She turned to Ruby. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have the same," said Ruby in a quieter tone. "Thank you!"

The emerald-haired jokester nodded as she walked away from the living room, leaving the girls alone. Kinoko waited long enough until Setsuna was out of sight. "A clever lassie she is," said the mushroom girl. "A good assistant and a lovely friend. If I have more loyal friends like her, then I can quit high school and retire." She paused momentarily as she reached into her pocket for more of her herbal medicine. "Yet again, being a Pro Hero would be all for naught." She pursed her lip, giving the silvery-eyed teen a smile. "We all do side hustles, don't we?"

Ruby didn't know how to respond to that question.

"Relax, lassie! You are tense," she said while laughing. "I am saying that we go the extra mile to get what we want."

"Well," said Ruby. "I am a leader. I take charge. I make responsible choices and decisions." She lowered her head, finally registering what Kinoko was informing her moments ago. Kinoko tapped the table.

"I am only playing around, lassie. Don't beat yourself up. After all, you have only been in Japan for barely twenty-four hours. So, we can be very questionable with our judgment," said Kinoko. "In all fairness, all Pro Heroes and Huntresses have extracurricular activities to get what we want." She laughed as she licked her rolling papers. "We wouldn't have vigilantes if they decided to play by the rules."

"Hmm," retorted Ruby.

"When I first met you, Ruby," said Kinoko. "I could tell that you were a smart lassie. Very concise and selective in words. Determined, dedicated in getting what you want." She slapped the table. "I think you are going to do just well at UA High."

"What is it that you do, Komori," asked Ruby. "You're a high school student, a Pro Hero prospect. But, you run a mushroom dispensary and you have many hideaways that you were unashamedly explaining through the phone."

Their conversation was interrupted when hearing Setsuna entering the living room. When she returned, she had a tray that contained a pot and three small glasses. She gently placed it on the kotatsu before having a seat across from her. Ruby watched in silence as the woman carefully poured tea into each of the glasses. Setsuna placed the cup neatly in front of Ruby. From its scent, she knew that it was green tea. She nodded in thanks as she took the cup and drank it.

It was very tasty, she thought.

Setsuna handed the cup to Kinoko, accepting Setsuna's drink as she took a sip. Setsuna took her cup and left the living room, leaving them alone once again.

"I don't want to sound rude, Ruby, but you are on a need-to-know basis," answered Kinoko. "Not once did I question you on your endeavors with Mad Max." She took a sip of the tea. "And not once did I question you on calling me. When I saw you take one of my cards from the desk, I knew we would be in business together."

Ruby turned beet red, which made the mushroom girl smile.

"Sweetness, idle hands are the devil's playthings," retorted Kinoko. "I don't ever leave my cards in the open. A wandering eye lets me know that you already knew of my expertise prior to our engagement." She lowered her eyes. "As a woman, I won't ask you who gave you the slip." She crossed her arms. "It was certainly not the French Prince. He is only paid to inquire and to refer my little vampires to me, sucking anything to grab their hands on my herbs. But, not this." She took another sip of the hot tea. "By the way, I can talk freely on the phone because my connections allow me. After all, not everyone has my personal number."

Ruby shut her eyes. She was fortunate that her medication was taking effect. If it were a few minutes earlier, she wasn't sure if they would be continuing this conversation. Nevertheless, the Witch didn't need to say more on the matter.

"So, you are in the game?"

Kinoko appeared momentarily puzzled. She reached for the lighter as she lit her herbal mushrooms. The clock on the wall was making its presence known as it was the only thing making a sound. Kinoko inhaled the substance, allowing it to resonate in her lungs before placing on the kotatsu. "I wouldn't call my lifestyle a game." She produced a strong chuckle. "Really undermines the hard work I put into establishing these connections."

Ruby remained persistent. "So, it is true then?"

"Ruby, dear. Your being here in my presence was no accident," replied the mushroom girl. "The French Prince only did what he was told." She took another puff. "Only thing is do your friends know that your role here at UA is more significant than being _just_ a foreign exchange student?"

Ruby shook her head in disagreement. She held onto the hems of her skirt. Her face remained flat, trying not to convey any emotions to the mushroom girl.

Or better yet, _the _Capo or simply, Cap.

"Weiss and the others have their thoughts on Izuku and Izuku alone," said Ruby before ingesting some of the tea. "But, they don't know how these feelings grew in such a way."

Kinoko pursed her lip, using the opportunity to take another smoke of the herbal mushroom. "Great! Let's keep it that way. The less they know, the better." She produced another laughter. "So, it doesn't surprise me that you are using this home as a way of having Izuku in your own free time?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Can't say a girl blames you, Rose."

"My love for him is genuine," she said in a higher tone. "I love him!"

"So do they," retorted Kinoko. "Let's be honest. When a girl becomes "Izuku-sexual," there is no turning back." Kinoko took another drag of the herbal mushrooms. "Look, Rose! I am like you. I take a bit off the top and do the side work to get what I want. Nothing wrong with that. There aren't any rules when it comes to love. Only difference is that you have the fairer advantage since the others are in the dark." She clapped her hands. "Bravo!"

Ruby wasn't sure whether the applause was sincere or pure sarcasm. If the advantage was fair, then they wouldn't be having this discussion. Nevertheless, the silver-eyed teen blamed herself. She should have known better than to trust her friends on that silly pact.

Ruby pursed her lips momentarily before turning her sights back on Kinoko. "I'll keep this from the Maidens," said Kinoko. "This is one of my many stowaways throughout the valley. And one of which _they _don't know." She winked. "So, we will keep this between us." Kinoko leaned back on the front of the couch. "I got a good feeling about you and I am very comfortable with my gut feelings." Kinoko snapped her fingers. Immediately, Setsuna stepped out into the living room. She turned to the green-haired girl. "Setsuna, go into the bedroom and grab the _big _phone."

Setsuna nodded in compliance as she briskly led herself to the back of the home. A few moments later, Setsuna returned with a small black bag and handed it to Ruby.

"A little gift from home," said Kinoko as she smiled. Ruby grabbed the bag, immediately opening it and saw that it was her scroll.

"My Oum," cried Ruby.

"The Maidens knew at some point you were going to meet me. If they gave you everything at once, there would have been leaks," said Kinoko informatively.

"How did you guys get my scroll?"

"It matters not! Nevertheless, thanks to our friends from Chicago, your scroll has been modified for both Remnant and on Earth," said Kinoko. "You will now have access to what it is around you. Along with the holograms, you will be able to have live feed, tapping into cell phones, including the trackers that you added to the girls." Ruby blushed when being notified of her extra insurance.

"Upon turning it on, the Maidens will be aware of your whereabouts. So, if you were to use it here, I wouldn't recommend it." The mushroom girl smiled once again. "Be mindful and don't leave it where the others could find it, okay?"

"Thank you, Kinoko," said Ruby genuinely.

"Don't mention it, Ruby," replied Kinoko as she proceeded to stand. "The home is fully furnished. There is food in the fridge and look at this place as your personal Central Command whenever you feel necessitated to do so." Kinoko narrowed her eyes. "Don't get caught! The Maidens know that you will contact them through the scroll for emergencies. They will use your cell for anything else. But, I doubt they will be needing you anytime soon since it is too early to tell. So, be aware!"

Ruby nodded in accordance with Kinoko's warning.

"You have my number so contact me whenever you need something," said Kinoko, "since I am the bridge between Beacon and UA High School." The mushroom girl stretched her arms as she headed for the exit. "We will be in touch, Rose! And hey, welcome to UA High." Kinoko gave her the peace sign as she walked to the door. "See you at school tomorrow!" Setsuna bowed farewell to Ruby as she, too, exited out of the home.

Setsuna closed the door as Kinoko was heading to the blue Hyundai. Kinoko gave the keys to Setsuna for her to drive.

The moment she was a few blocks from the home, she heard a blip in her pocket.

It was coming from her scroll. She answered it on the second ring.

"_Good Morning, Maiden of the North."_

"_Good Morning, Cap. Does Ruby have what she needs?"_

"_Affirmative! She has her scroll and it will be used when directed, my dear Maiden."_

"_Excellent, darling! I will say that I am quite titillated towards Nezu establishing connections with a girl like yourself."_

"_The pleasure is mine, Mistress! It's a job that he entrusts to me, so it's an honor to please."_

"_We will be in touch with the Witch in a matter of days. We just need to see how things will unfold with the Cinnamon Roll. Maidens of the South and the West detected a disturbance earlier involving Belladonna and Long."_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_We knew the risk, but we should not have our damsels fighting each other. Their objective is to obtain the Cinnamon Roll. So, in a few days, a representative is coming to UA High to oversee this."_

"_As a preventive measure of damage control, I can understand."_

"_Dearest Ruby. Does it seem that she knows more than what she offered?"_

"_Not to me, Mistress! Rose is on a need to know basis just as you said."_

"_Good! We trust her. A bit ditzy, a bit naive, but she is smart. We just don't need any other damsels making waves for us. Their goal is to acquire the Cinnamon Roll. Nothing more, nothing less."_

"_How are the others fairing at Isamu Academy and Seiai Academy?"_

"_Intelli says that the girls are okay. Mongoose says the same."_

"_Not questioning your judgment, Mistress. Do you think the girls of Beacon in those neighboring schools will cross paths?"_

"_Exactly! We are fully aware! As long as they don't place harm to each other, then that is all that matters. As of now, a representative is coming to UA. If things worsen, then we will come. Until then, play your affairs and we will play ours."_

"_Yes, Mistress! I apologize if I sound disrespectful."_

"_We understand, Komori. But see to it that it doesn't happen again. We will be in touch! Goodbye!"_

_**Meanwhile….**_

Izuku could have never thought that his second time with a woman was going to be in a cramped newspaper stand. Would the owners be proud to see remnants of their love juices splattered on the front pages of their newspapers and magazines? At least with the blonde Dragon, there was subtly. In a different light, having sex in the snow would be romantic, thrilling. Izuku hated to admit that the feeling of her fleshy mounds was delightful. The taste of the wasabi-cinnamon gum in her mouth made her kisses spicy, yet sweet.

Weiss Schnee was a different breed. God knows what her parents were thinking of when giving her Christian name.

For "white" doesn't fit the description of her. Yet again, he pondered if she had a kinship with Eva Braun.

He lied sheepishly and helplessly as the maiden of the hour served as his mistress. Sporting the studded collar, he felt the pressure of his neck as she pulled him closer to her. A sickening grin that reminded him of Bakugo was on her face.

Once again, did she and Bakugo share distant ancestors?

She tugged the leash. "Good, Dekkun! It is best to follow direction and go out on your terms." She tugged the collar again. "Now heal!"

This was humiliating to the emerald-haired teen. At least Blake and Yang gave him some kind of dignity when they were engaged with him. He followed suit. It was met with a delightful clap. "Good boy, Dekkun! Who's a good boy!" She clicked her tongue.

She was ready for the coup de grace. "Now turn on your back, NOW!"

Nervously, the teen followed suit. Weiss, still holding onto the leash, was ready for what was deserved.

"Now, it's time to _cum_ bury _my_ bone!"

He shut his eyes, bracing for the impact of his forced sex with the Snow Princess.

A day before the girls of Beacon arrived at UA High, Izuku had a nightmare. In his brain, he wanted to believe that it was sheer nervousness. In his heart, he wanted to believe that it was nothing more than a scare. However, in his soul, he felt that it was nothing more than a premonition.

That was because days prior to their arrival, Midoriya was called to Nezu's office after school.

_**Three days prior….**_

'Midoriya,' said the boastful Nezu as he stood beside his desk. The headmaster wasn't alone. Accompanying him was Aizawa-sensei, his mentor All Might, and his Pro Hero History teacher, Kayama-sensei. Each took a stance on each side of his desk in his office. A look of assurance as if they were purposely positioned for their roles in this operation. The emerald-haired child, at the time, didn't think anything of it. He was probably assuming that they wanted to discuss preparations for the upcoming heroic trials or for the USJ examination. Be that as it may, he decided to get himself comfortable. As if he was prepared for a teacher-student conference, he knew that it was going to take awhile.

'Thank you for coming promptly and at this short notice.' It was All Might that spoke. He carried a strong demeanor, an aura that continued to leave the fanboy in awe of his mentor. 'I know you had a busy day at Training Ground Beta.' He released a boastful laugh. 'May I say I am proud of you for your performance at the last minute on dodging the attacks by Bakugo and Kirishima.' He winked. 'Of course, going to Recovery Girl, as usual, was your plight. Alas, you are showing your strengths. It indicates that you are striving for great things at this school.'

The emerald-haired felt honored, complimented by the Number One Pro Hero himself. 'Golly, All Might. I appreciate the praise.' He bowed at each individual. 'Thanks for allowing me here. Although special circumstances were considered, I am still in your care.'

It was Pro Hero 18+ Midnight that spoke. 'Such a modest Spring Chicken.' She giggled seductively, pursing her lip while nibbling on her finger. 'Well, the reason you are here is that we need you for a special assignment.'

'A special assignment,' asked Izuku inquisitively.

The hybrid of many animals stood attentively to the pupil-in-question. 'Correct, Midoriya.' The principal began pacing back and forth at his desk. 'Let's call it a supplementary extracurricular activity.'

Aizawa-sensei tilted his head after momentary sleeping in his sleeping bag. 'Oh, yeah! This is where I come in, huh?' He scratched under his scruffy beard. 'Think, Shouta, damn it! Oh, yeah! We have a group of students arriving in a couple of days to our campus.'

'A group of students,' asked Izuku inquisitively.

'Yes! We have established a cultural exchange program. It is a pilot program in which we will cater to students who seek interest in learning our skills and techniques of wanting to become heroes,' explained Shouto as he was fighting off sleep.

'By engaging with their counterparts, they, too, can learn the abilities to adapt to their quirks and bring it back to their schools,' said Kayama-sensei. 'Ever heard of Beacon Academy?'

Before Izuku could answer, he was interrupted by Principal Nezu. 'Of course, you haven't. Well, the headmaster and I have been friends for many, many years. After having a previous conversation with the old man, we decided to start this inaugural program.'

This was the moment in which Izuku decided to interject. 'Where is my place in this?'

'Glad you've asked,' answered All Might. 'Well, these girls are very pragmatic in personality.'

_Girls, _thought Izuku nervously.

A chuckle escaped from Midnight's supple lips. 'Girls, my dear Spring Chicken.'

An audible gulp was heard from the emerald-haired child.

'These girls are top scholars from the Academy. They come under special recommendation from their headmaster,' said Nezu with the tone of seriousness. 'These girls are prominent in their trade, their craft, their leadership, and overall dedication to their role in becoming huntresses.'

'Huntresses,' questioned Izuku.

'Just like Pro Heroes in fighting villains,' interjected Aizawa-sensei. 'They are fighting off monsters, magicians. Hell, I can't remember. I fell asleep when reading that long email.' Aizawa returned back to his slumber.

'We, the staff, took inventory to see which student served as the best candidate in handling these girls,' said Kayama-sensei. 'After many days of narrowing down the students, we have decided that you would be best suited with the girls.'

Izuku was perplexed and confused. Why would he of all people be considered as a guide to these girls? Izuku wrapped his fingers tightly to the armrest. 'Hear me out, you all. Are you sure that you have the best candidate? Me?' He pointed to himself.

Each individual (except Aizawa-sensei) looked at each other before directing their attention back to him.

'Not questioning your judgment, but there is Yaoyorozu, Iida, Sero, Kendou, even Bakugo who are better suited than I,' replied Izuku.

Aizawa-sensei interjected once again. 'Midoriya. I will be honest with you, sir. I agree with your plight. However, the inventory doesn't lie.'

'We can present you with the results if you please,' said Nezu.

Izuku waved his hands in disagreement. 'No, sir! No, sir! I won't!'

Nezu presented himself with a friendly smile. 'Good.'

Kayama-sensei walked toward the front of Nezu's desk. It couldn't be a Midnight show without spreading her legs slowly as she crossed them. They were inches apart. Izuku turned beet red as the button to her uniform 'accidentally' popped open.

'Your instructions will be presented to you when they come to the school on Monday,' explained Kayama-sensei. 'We will announce them during Morning Announcements. After the formal introductions, we will be contacting you with further information on what you will be doing with the girls.'

All Might beat his chest. 'Take pride, kid! Not only does it look good to act as a representative/liaison, but it will also look great on a resume.' He winked. 'Not every student has that kind of experience.'

Kayama-sensei 'lightly' tapped Izuku's upper leg. 'Especially when there are four beautiful damsels around his arm.'

Nezu cleared his throat, alerting the lecherous teacher to return back to the topic. Kayama-sensei covered her mouth. 'Well, we will be in touch with further details. You may return to your dorm. Have a great evening and thank you for being part of this inaugural experience.'

Looking back, Izuku should have felt something was off in the conversation. Never was he presented with the choice of accepting or declining. As if the meeting was to inform him that he didn't have a choice or else he could face dire consequences. Nevertheless, he didn't question their judgment. His mentor, All Might, was there. There wasn't any way he would put him in an uncomfortable position. Aizawa-sensei, although stern, atypical, and certainly unpredictable, wouldn't put him in harm's way (unless it had the means to toughen him up).

As for Kayama-sensei….

Carrying on, he felt that if Nezu put his faith and trust with this headmaster from Beacon Academy, then who was he to deny their request?

_**Back to the present….**_

Weiss was bestowed that she was giving her virginity to the pitiful cinnamon roll. To think that she almost gave it away to the pestilence of Jaune Arc and Neptune Vasilias. Within, she was feeling bad for the mean things that she was saying and doing to him. If she showed her true self, then she wouldn't know what to do. Even she couldn't manage to handle her own feelings within.

_I am sorry, Izuku dear. Sorry to put you in such a pitiful position. I can't help how to convey my love to you. From the moment I saw your image on my scroll back in Beacon, I wanted to melt. Seeing your cute, defenseless in front of my screen allured me. I was tantalized in this feeling of love. I thought of you every day prior to my arrival. I couldn't concentrate in class. I couldn't focus on the conversation my parents were telling me about Japanese people. Nothing kept me focused. In training, doing homework, at breakfast, talking to my roommates. Nothing. My eyes were on your emerald eyes alone. I couldn't take the thought alone of your images. At night, each day before arriving, I got off to the thoughts of you. My hands were blessed by the holy waters that would someday become saturated with your juices. I actually pictured us together one day married and with children. Me, with a commoner? Me, risking my right of being the heir apparent for such a guy like you. Then, I began seeing the dreams of our children. There were three kids. One had your hair and my eyes. The other ones with silver platinum hair, your emerald eyes, and your freckles. The other one was a combination of us. Silver-and-emerald hair with blue and green eyes. They were our sons and daughters. A powerful bloodline was in the making. The smile as we are holding hands and seeing that I was even pregnant with our fourth child. Seeing my name as Weiss Schnee Midoriya on the nameplate as we live in eternal bliss. _

_Izuku Midoriya, please forgive me, and at this moment, I have made up my mind. I want to be impregnated by you. After discovering that bitch Yang had her way with you, I've lost it. I am wishy-washy. I don't know what to say or how to express my true self. Teach me, Izuku! Teach me how to be a wonderful wife, best friend, and soulmate. Teach me how to be a great mother. I would love to have your mother become friends with my mother. She needs a genuine friend. Winter would love to see her nieces and nephews. Even Whitley would love to teach our children the way of the business. However, I do have one selfish request. After we have our children, we need to take care of the pestilence of my father. I don't want him in this life. I don't want him dead. It's just that I don't want him to be physically active anymore. _

_What do you think, Izuku? The Schnee-Midoriya Dust Company? That would be great! I will forever love you as best friends, as lovers, and as soulmates. And if you don't feel that way, I can understand because we can still be united - side by side in body bags. However, I know you. You wouldn't do that. I trust you in everything that is going on. So, please my love, let me do this selfish thing right here. Please, love? Just know no matter how much I do these cruel, despicable things to you, that is how I show my love._

_From your devoted wife, Weiss Schnee Midoriya._

Weiss slowly removed her panties from her person. Upon the opening, a strong musk came from her pussy. Such an invigorated tangy scent entered Izuku's nostrils, entrancing him, alerting his senses to give him and accept his fate.

However, a bit of strong will was defending him from falling into the fray.

Weiss spread her labia, exposing her cavern to the emerald-haired teen. "Don't know why you are resisting, dog. You're going to do this. Rather you want it or not. It should be an honor to cram my womb with your wicked seed."

"Weiss, it should be for the person you love," he said.

_SLAP!_

"Stop talking, you pesky mutt." She positioned her pussy against his dick. "Do you remember clothy-cloth ears." She pointed to herself. "Da-ta! It is I that is ceremoniously taking you as my lowly servant. You should be grateful, you fucking peasant." She clicked her tongue. "And for the record, slave, that person is _me _and only _me. _Damn idiot!"

Izuku couldn't move. The dust was finally taking effect. A feeling of euphoria was going through his body. Warm, calm, and pleasant like waves on the beach with jet-like sand. His body was getting relaxed, which pleased the Snow Princess.

"About time this stuff works," said the Snow Princess as she flicked his dick. "Tough like a PVC pipe. Can't wait when it crams into my holy passage, Dekkun!" She removed the other articles of clothing, showcasing her luscious breasts. Her breasts weren't bigger than Yang and her ass wasn't as supple as Blake. It can be described as being the middle. He wouldn't say average, but enough to arouse the teen.

Izuku was stunned when seeing the paleness in her eyes and the heart-shaped pupils to match.

If only he should have focused what was behind her and instead what was in front of her.

"I know I will be violating the rules, but this is for the sake of our future." Weiss reached into her bag when Izuku noticed a fruit in her hand.

It was a silver apple.

"You are going to want me, Dekkun," she protested to him. "And I mean it! No matter where you go, I will hunt you down. I will chase you and scour the ends of the Earth for you. We will either be side by side as lovers or we will be carried side by side by the coroners. So, baby, have at it!" She positioned her pussy, gyrating her hips and releasing the juices. Her eyes lowered at his plight. "I want to play a little game of Snow White."

"Snow White," questioned Izuku.

"Of course! Have you ever read _Snow White_?"

Izuku declined to answer.

It was met with a slap.

"Answer me, you dog! Never defy orders from your owner! Like I've said, have you ever read _Snow White_?"

"Yes," he shouted.

"So, you know what happens, right?"

"Yes!"

"Good," she answered. "Then, allow me to start the game." Weiss grabbed the apple and placed them at his lips. Using her free hand, she gripped his chin to pry open his mouth. With the sheer force of her muscles, Izuku complied. Izuku took bites of the apple. It was met with a sickening grin from the Snow Princess. "There you go, Dekkun! Take your doggie treat! Chew, chew, and shallow!" She clapped. "Yay! There is my good, good Dekkun. Don't spit out, you silly goose." She used her leash hand to rub his neck, forcing Izuku to swallow the apple.

Izuku swallowed the apple. It was bittersweet. It didn't compare to the taste of asparagus or mushrooms. It didn't have a fruitful taste. Weiss made him take a few more bites before feeling he had taken enough. "There you go, baby! Let this overtake you. Let it make you feel the inhibitions you have been hiding." All the while she was saying those lustrous words, she was riding his dick, sauteing it with her juices. "My little slave! My little pet! You will love me! I will make you love me. You love me, Dekkun! You love me, Deku! Fall in love with me, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku was lost, trapped in confusion. Hearing the repetitious words of his captor.

_Love me, Izuku!_

_You're trapped in love, Dekkun!_

_Love me, Deku! You're forever lost in my love!_

_Bathe in my love! Become lost in my love. You belong to Weiss. Weiss belongs to you!_

Her leash tugged Izuku's neck. Her prowess was getting stronger. Izuku's body was giving in to the euphoric, hypnotizing effects of the apple.

"Say that you are mine, Dekkun," demanded Weiss.

"I am yours," said Izuku.

Weiss appeared stunned. Never did she think she had to use a combination of an enchanted apple and her dust to subdue anyone of that caliber.

It was music to her ears.

"What is that, Dekkun?"

"I am yours, Weiss," said Izuku as his eyes became paler. His pupils were replaced with heart shapes. "You are my mistress and I am your pet. I am nothing more than a lowly servant. I love you, Mistress. I am your slave and I will bow down to you."

She pursed her lips, exciting the Snow Princess. "Who am I to you?"

"Your husband," answered Izuku.

She hovered her breath, licking his ear and rubbing his hair. She continued smiling as she knew that he was finally in her possession. "Now, it is time to review my dearest Dekkun. Who do you belong to?"

"You," he answered quickly.

"Excellent. What does that mean?"

"It means I am at your mercy. I am yours and nobody else can have me."

She bit on his ear lobe. "Correct! Now, the second question. Your loyalty?"

"My loyalty?"

"Yes, your loyalty towards me," said Weiss as his phallus was placed on her pussy. "What does that mean to you?"

"It means you are the only one I am devoted to. It means you are the only person I can have sex."

"Great work, dear. Now, the third question. Since you belong to me, does that mean you will do whatever I say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, if I tell you to kiss my feet, would you do it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If I tell you to make love to me at any time, anywhere, would you follow my orders?"

He felt his penis slowly entering her pussy. "Yes," he muttered through his moans.

"Would you fuck me in front of your friends? Your classmates? Your father? Your _mother_? _Yang_? _Ruby_? _Blake_?! Even this _Ochako!_?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," he screamed. "All of it. Everything! I would do it for you, Mistress! My love for you is undying. Make me your man. Make me your bitch! Your dog, your Dekkun! I don't care. Please, I will do anything you want of me. I love you, Weiss Schnee!"

She bit her lip tenderly. Now, you are my man. "Good boy, my pitiful husband! Now bury this bone, you stupid, adorable slave!" Without further hesitation, Weiss delightfully jammed his thick shaft into the place where it was gratefully accepted.

Upon contact, Weiss' eyes widened by its thickness. She lowered herself to him, biting into his neck, slowly taking in his shaft as it entered her holy passage. Her hair covered his face, leaving it as a personal tent, made for the two of them.

She removed herself from her neck, seeing blood on her lips. She used her hand to grip his face, prying his lips as they locked in for a kiss. She felt the blessings of the red river leaking out of her reservoir. She continued tonguing her beloved Dekkun, wanting to give him more kisses, more hickies, even covering the spots where that flea-infested Faunus left her mark on his neck earlier that day.

Weiss broke the kiss, crying ecstatically as the teen was rightfully hers. "I love you, Weiss!"

"I love you, too, Izuku!" She pinched his nipples. "Stake your claim and make me your wife, you cute idiot!" She hissed when feeling his dick puncturing into her womb. "You lovely baka," she cried as she gyrated her hips, ensuring that she was going to be impregnated by the emerald-haired teen.

The newspaper stand was filled with moans and cries of the dysfunctional, mismatched lovers. Every stroke, he felt the folds of her pussy entrapping his penis. It felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. Weiss laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes, but careful to not promote an orgasm.

Although she had already come but wasn't ready to take in his seeds; or at least not now.

Izuku increased his thrusting, slowly using his hands to grip onto Weiss' ass. Weiss didn't mind it. She felt excited with every tug of the leash, the sturdier and harder his dick.

Sweat dropped from Weiss' body, meshing with his sweat. On every other occasion, she would want kisses from her Deku.

_Deku's mine! He is mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! He belongs to me! I win! I have him! I have him! He is mine, bitches! Fuck you, Ruby! Fuck you, Whiskers! And most of all, fuck you, Yang! In fact, fuck you all the way to the fiery pits of hell, you fucking interloping SHREW! Izuku is mine and no one else's. And I wish you skanks would stop me!_

She quickly rocked his shaft, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where he was. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around him. He felt her soft, luscious breasts touching his erected nipples. He relieved himself from touching her ass and began touching her breasts.

"There you go. Right to the base, baby," she said. "That is right. Know my spots, know my taste because that is the only thing you are going to know for the rest of your days."

"Yes, my love," he said.

She swayed her hands to where his balls resided. She gracefully cupped his balls and began squeezing them tightly, resulting in hardening his penis. From that point, Izuku's mind was going blank. Everything was going silent. He saw his wife moaning and pinching his nipples while calling out his name.

Schlicking noises filled the stand as their juices meshed. The slapping noises of her pussy flopping with his throbbing member became apparent. Weiss felt her walls buckling. She was closing to coming. Even she could tell that Izuku was ready to release the seeds that were going to create new life. _There you go! Pour your seeds! I want to be impregnated! Do you hear me, father?! Fuck you for the bullshit you have done in my life. When I come back, I will make sure that you will pay. For the all of the hurt you have done to this fucking family. Me and my pet Dekkun will maim you and I will have control of the company, you fucking bastard! _

She cried to the heavens. "So wet!" Her tongue was sticking out. Her body was giving out.

"Weiss, my love, I am there. I am gonna cum," he cried to her as he spurt his seed inside of her. His dick twitched, releasing every content into her womb. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Weiss' crazed, smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "Tell me, baby. How did you enjoy your first time with your mistress? Your lover? Your _wife_?"

"As if Oum intended it to be, my love," said Izuku as he felt his semen continuing to spurt inside of his beloved wife-to-be.

"Yes, continue to fill me up until I can't be filled anymore," cried Weiss. "Such a good boy, Dekkun! Such a lovely pet, my love!"

_POW!_

It felt like a strong gust of wind blew Weiss away from Izuku. The Snow Princess was off-guarded when feeling the powerful blow impacting her body. She flew hundreds of yards away from the newspaper stand, lying naked on the platform.

Weiss was caught in the midst of the confusion. Still reeling from the invigorating orgasm, but interrupted by a sudden force.

Weiss spat out blood. "Who in the name of Esdeath did this to me?" She shouted out to the emptiness of the subway station. "What's the name, eh? Too afraid to talk? Too afraid to…"

_POW!_

Weiss was struck in the back, landing on her front. It appeared a wave of black flashing second by second. Feeling disoriented, she tried to decipher the scene. Suddenly, it hit her. "You sly little…"

Weiss was struck with a right hook to the face, knocking her a further hundred yards down the platform.

A wave of dust and concrete debris gathered within the torn path.

"_You have quite the nerve to be a cheater, Schnee. And since you don't want to play fair, I won't play fair either."_

The woman-in-question was sporting all-black, skin-tight, one-piece suit. Her eyes were prominent with the bow standing proudly in the center. Her amber eyes narrowed at the Snow Princess with disgust before spitting on the wall.

"Oh, Snow Princess! Just as we are clear, Izuku Midoriya is _my _husband and now one else's," she said angrily before spitting on the ground. "You rich chode!"

Meanwhile, Izuku was still in a daze. Bewildered and still hypnotized from the apple and the dust, his body looked at the woman that was standing in front of him.

"Blake," he questioned weakly.

The black-haired Faunus slowly walked to the newspaper stand where Izuku was lying in his nakedness. Blake felt bad for using her semblance, despite being against the rules and unfortunately not getting to her beloved Izuku in time.

"Blake," said Izuku nervously. "I don't know what to say, but thank…"

"I'm sorry!" She locked lips with her beloved before having to do the unthinkable to him.

_POW!_

A tear escaped from Blake's eye when she had to punch her beloved into unconsciousness. She took strong breaths as she could smell the filth that Weiss left. His body was covered in blood and semen. If she could, she would masacre the bitch. However, it wasn't the time or the place. She kneeled down where she held her lover's head, stroking his hair gently. "Forgive me, my love. But, it was for your own good!"

Grabbing a newspaper, she wiped the remnants of Weiss' poison on his neck. She held his neck, opening her mouth in the process. "Time to reclaim my property."

Blake sunk her teeth into the boy that she loved once more, ensuring that his body will have a sense of euphoria, remembering the person who claimed him.

_**About an hour later….**_

Izuku snapped his eyes open.

Upon his awakening, he, unfortunately, suffered a tremendous headache. As if he was the anvil, the hammer throbbed on his head very profusely. It made him feel nauseated, and regrettably wished that he was still asleep. He coaxed himself into opening his eyes again. He slowly lifted his eyelids, one at a time. Once they were open, his first thought was on his surroundings. He was lying on a bed. Strange for him to be sleeping there, he thought. The room was dark, only emitting a small faint of light from the outside. He couldn't see himself, but he had to know his whereabouts.

_I'm sorry!_

_Blake!_

It finally registered in his head. He was subdued by Weiss after eating that poisoned apple. It was then he was hypnotized and forced to say sweet nothings. Then, Blake came and interrupted the process before being knocked unconscious by the Faunus.

As he tried to move, he realized he couldn't. He turned to see that he was tied to the bed. Then, his eyes darted in front of him. It was the sound of smacking noises.

He saw a white-haired girl bobbing up and down. He felt a tingling feeling. As he continued to decipher, he realized that it was his dick. And the white-haired girl was bobbing up and down was nothing more than Blake Belladonna.

Unlike earlier, she wasn't wearing that skin-tight spandex. She was sporting a costume that a video game character, 2-B, was sporting in _NieR: Automata. _He clenched his eyes. His body became tense. After all, she tapped into one of his fetishes.

"Blake," he cried before feeling a surge of energy emitting out of him. He jerked as he ejaculated inside of the Faunus' mouth. Each time he spurted, Blake ingested. The Faunus looked up, removing part of her blindfold, facing the stunned Izuku. "Ohayou, my love." Heart-shaped pupils replaced the amber eyes.

"Blake?!"

"Now, I will _**MAKE**_ you feel my love, my dear _**husband!**_"

_**To be continued….**_

_**GOTA: Who is sexier?! 2-B or the girls of RWBY?**_

_**BD: That is no contest, baby! Despite my love of Greenshade, 2-B all the way!**_

_**GOTA: 2-B would be sexy with cat eyes. That's a girl I would love to have sex with us.**_

_**BD: Let's be glad that that is pregnancy talk, baby! **_

_**GOTA: Am I sensing jealousy?**_

_**BD: A little! What can I say?**_

_**GOTA: Awe! You will always be my baby. Well after 2-B and fem!Hitoshi.**_

_**BD: Yeah, yeah! What a chapter it has been! The tides are definitely turning. Stay tuned for more!**_


End file.
